Sinful Game of 7
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Everyone has a little sin in them and with the help of a certain bullet that sin could rampage out of control. Can Tsuna save his friends who've been overcome with such sin when Reborn decides the young boss could use a break? Or will he fall victim too?
1. A Playful Tutor Leads To Dangerous Games

**WARNING:** This story will contain some BOYxBOY ACTION. If you do not approve of boy love, please move on this story is not for you! Which brings me to add that there is HibarixTsuna(1827)-ness in here... because... yeah. So. This is my FIRST EVER Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic... which makes me kind of nervous. D: What if it's horrid?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I do not get paid for writing these stories. DX

Chapter 1: A Playful Tutor Leads To Dangerous Games

The laughter had long since died as the sun was slowly devoured by the horizon, leaving the glow of dusk in its wake. It was so quiet and peaceful at the moment that a certain teen momentarily forgot where he was or who he was with as he entertained himself with the idea of what it would be like to be watching the sun set with his crush. As he lost himself to his thoughts he watched the scenes of his imagination painted before him like a movie.

_He and Kyoko had just left Yamamoto's sushi restaurant together after an energetic meal with some friends, saying 'good bye' to those they went separate ways with. Haru had set off home with Reborn, luckily for him, as Gokudera bade a happy farewell to him before heading home too. That left him to walk Kyoko home alone as he had hoped. As they walked he silently fawned over how cute she looked against the sunset. Of course, Kyoko was _always_ looked cute but for some reason even more so today. He felt his cheeks go pink as she looked at him with her kind smile. He felt his heart start to thump against his ribcage as she opened her mouth to say something._

"Silly Tsuna, pay attention."

His pleasant fantasy faded as the harsh bite of reality hit him full force by way of an infant Mafioso kicking his already tender cheek from the day's earlier abuse of being bitten by Hibari for _crowding_ with Longchamp, Yamamoto, and Gokudera-kun. The force of the blow sent him flying face first into a nearby electrical pole, pain shooting up his nose and stinging his eyes as he fell back onto his butt and muttered a low 'guwah'.

Pulling his hand away from where it had instinctively went to his nose, he checked for blood. Satisfied at the sight there was none he turned his watery eyes to the devil responsible. "W-What was that for?!"

"Like I said, pay attention. You just passed your house." Was his simple reply.

"I—" The teen broke off as he looked down the street. So he had! Fighting back his embarrassment he got gingerly to his feet. "Couldn't you just… call my name or something?"

_Nothing with Reborn was ever that simple, but he could dare to dream, right?_

"I did. But you were being dumb again." Was now his simple explanation.

Tsuna frowned as he brought a hand to his face, feeling his now tender nose. "Did you have to kick me into a _pole_?"

"The pole was unfortunate." The infant replied mysteriously.

Tsuna arched a brow. That was new. "Is that so?"

"Maybe." Reborn once again replied simply.

"Don't you… ever feel guilty?" The teen dared to ask, though figuring he already knew the answer.

"I don't do guilt." Reborn said without shame as he turned on one foot and headed for the house.

Tsuna watched the young hit man, un-amused, before following him. _Figures_.

"I'm home!" Tsuna called out as he entered the house behind his tutor, taking his shoes off as his mother entered the entry with I-Pin and Bianchi.

"Tsu-kun! Welcome home." His mother said brightly as she smiled happily like usual. "The girls and I were just heading out to do some last minute shopping for dinner tomorrow—ah! Reborn-san, a package came for you today. It's on the table."

"Thank you maman." Reborn replied with a smile before going to see what he had received.

"We'll be back." His mother told him as they left. He waved before dragging his aching body to his room to start on his homework. He knew Reborn would be there soon to make sure he was doing this tedious task. He didn't need to give the kid a reason to give him more injuries.

--

Even though he was surprised, it didn't show at all on his face. He finished reading the letter, one line standing out. _'I trust you to take exceptional care of these items.'_ As he looked at the small box that carried the said items a small smirk started to play about his tiny lips. Oh yes, of course. Exceptional care. Tucking the letter and box away he went to check on his student, feeling a sudden playful mood come over him.

--

Chewing on your pencil proved to _never_ be useful, it never helped you solve that annoying math problem, figure out the historical date a war was won, or finish that last bit of your essay but it felt so good to help release frustration. So Tsuna continued to chew on his pencil as he stared, clueless, at his homework. He sighed. Maybe he should have invited Gokudera over. He would be more than happy to help…

"Tsuna."

The teen jumped like his name had been shouted at him as he let out an unmanly shriek. Seeing Reborn standing on his low set table he willed his now rapidly beating heart to calm down as he exhaled deeply. "You scared me."

Reborn just stared at him. "That was obvious. Tsuna, listen."

Tsuna's round eyes fell on his tutor with rapt attention, apprehensive yet curious as to what the tiny hit man might have to say now.

"You've been doing well lately… I think you should be allowed a break." He said as if delivering the weather for tonight.

Tsuna's whole body seemed to react in pleasure at this announcement. He was doubly happy from the small praise he had gotten as well. "Really? Thank you! For how long?"

Reborn watched the teen in his excited state before answering his last question with a smug smile. "For as long as you keep me amused."

Tsuna's smile turned into a frown. He didn't know what to think of that… usually such comments never boded well. Reborn had such an _odd_ sense of humor—scratch that. Not odd… it could be considered somewhat sadistic.

Pleased at Tsuna's sudden alert and apprehensive air, he gave the teen a small smile. "Don't worry. It will be fun."

_Fun for who?!_ Tsuna sighed warily. Maybe this 'break' wouldn't be a good idea after all.

"Be grateful. And make sure to get a good night's sleep. The fun will take a lot of energy." Reborn said before hopping off of the table to go get some snacks.

As Tsuna watched him go he let himself be comforted by one thought. Reborn had said it would last as long as he was amused. If he didn't like whatever the hit man had planned… all he had to do was make it un-enjoyable to the other as well, right?

--

The moon was high, making the mischievous smirk seem to glow as a glint from a gun barrel sparked quickly. Taking aim, a shot was fired silently, the last bullet from the box he had received hitting his target. All seven bullets were now in affect and he couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring. One target had been hit by mistake, but he wasn't too bothered since it would still work out just fine. Yes, this was a well deserved break and he was sure Tsuna would have fun with it, if not there was still his amusement. After all… fear was funny.

Early the next morning seven people awoke with a slight headache that was followed by a change they could feel but not quite distinguish. Pushing it aside they all continued with their day as normal, not knowing that soon each soul was about to be overcome by Superbia, Ira, Invidia, Acedia, Gula, Luxuria, or Avaritia.

-Chapter 1 End-

--

A/N: And there you have it... the first chapter. I am a little nervous since it was a short chapter, but as it's the intro... I didn't intend for it to be all that long. I am also worried that it is... too odd. I sometimes have difficulties getting a story started, but I promise that I will try hard to make sure it gets better if this is unsatisfactory... yeah.

Ah! So which vice would you like to see effecting its host first? :D Please review if you'd like to make a request... and not with the character's name ('cause I am sure sure some might be able to guess who gets what)... you have to say the VICE/ DEADLY SIN. Don't know them? Well... there is:

Pride (Superbia)

Wrath (Ira)

Envy (Invidia)

Sloth (Acedia)

Gluttony (Gula)

Lust (Luxuria)

and

Greed (Avaritia)

And yeah. :D


	2. The Sun Overcome By Acedia

Review Response Corner:

-Ashinan: Thank you very much! :D I shall try to keep the pace nice and steady... hopefully all works out nicely! Annnnd... Acedia it is!

-Cielo-negro: I am happy to hear that my story caught your attention! It's nice to know when your work is well received since I get so nervous sometimes when starting something new. :3 I was tempted to but Gula first, but decided to save that for a bit later. :D Avaritia shall be next, though!

--

Chapter 2: The Sun Overcome By Acedia

One bleary eye opened only to close again as the light from the sun outside assaulted his cornea, threatening to damage his dilated pupil. A groan was issued as the closed eye blinked away the few spots that had erupted behind his eyelid. Suddenly his body tensed. Eyes popping open, he quickly sat up and looked frantically around his room. Where were the kicks? The explosions? The threats?! Where… was Reborn?

Gradually his eyes fell to his alarm clock. That was strange. Usually about this time he was being woken up roughly by Reborn's devilish methods, Lambo and I-Pin playing loudly or some other unnatural occurrence that had, at the one time, been non-existent until the Acrobaleno had come and everything changed. He sighed, running tired hands through his sienna and bronze-kissed hair.

"_I think you should be allowed a break…"_

Tsuna tensed again as he pulled his hands from his hair, the words echoing in his still half-asleep brain. Was… was he serious? Did he _actually_ mean those words? Tsuna's lips drew into a frown. No. What was the catch? What horrible storm of craziness awaited him after this gentle calm?

"Tsu-kuuuuun! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" He heard his mother's cheerful voice call from downstairs.

He waited for Lambo and I-Pin to come barging in, chasing each other while repeating his mother's call… nothing. The frown, which had momentarily been replaced by an expression of surprise, returned. _This can't be real!_ Climbing out of bed he dressed himself cautiously in his school uniform, waiting, almost desperately so as to ease the tension, for a sudden attack by Reborn for some cause or Lambo. Nothing. And there was nothing as he washed up in the bathroom as well.

"Tsu-kun! Hurry up!"

Shaking all worries from his head he figured they had once again started breakfast without him. Grabbing his school bag he headed down the stairs to the table, pausing to set his bag by his shoes, only to stop and stare in disbelief at the sight before him. Empty. The table was unoccupied and only one place was set. Caramel eyes looked cautiously around the room, listening intently for the others. _Where were they?!_

"Ah! Tsu-kun! About time!" His mother said as she saw him standing there, smiling happily at him while placing an egg on his plate.

He looked at his mother, giving her a small smile in return. "Wh… where is everyone?"

"Oh! Bianchi-san took Lambo-kun, I-Pin-chan, and Fuuta-kun to the park for a while. Reborn-san said it would be nice to have the morning to myself for a change." She answered as she set the pan aside then ushered Tsuna to the table.

"I… see." Tsuna blinked before sitting down to eat. So… everyone was out of the house? At least he would get some peace for the moment—wait! "Where is Reborn?"

"Mmm… he said he had something to do and that he would meet you at school." His mother replied after a second's thought before placing a glass of milk before her son. "I hear you're taking a break. It's good to know your tutoring is coming along nicely."

Tsuna choked on a piece of egg at his mother's words before rescuing himself with a big gulp of milk. He felt the urge to cry inside of his head as he reveled in how nice it must be to be so blissfully ignorant to what was really going on. He sighed then continued to eat his breakfast as he thought about the supposed 'break'. So Reborn had told his mom about it, too? It wasn't some odd code name for what was really going to go down, was it? Like the "sumo matches" for the Vongola Ring battles? It still surprised him that… the girls actually believed that.

"Gochisosama." He said respectfully as he finished his meal and straightened his tie. Pushing away from the table he figured he would just have to wait and see.

Walking back to the entry he put his shoes on and grabbed his school bag as he called a hurried 'I'm leaving!' before rushing out of the house. Sprinting to the road, he was a little surprised to see the absence of one self-proclaimed right hand man. That was fine. More often than naught Gokudera met him as he walked, but the past few days or so he had been meeting him at his house. He figured it was because the foreign teen wanted _personal time_ with his "boss" without the 'baseball idiot' around. That thought made him smile a little as he started walking to school.

It was nice to walk in peace, smelling the spring air and the blossoming sakura trees. The sun was bright in the sky, demanding all to be bathed under its rays as a lazy cloud drifted by. Tsuna amused himself with the thought of Ryohei in a sun costume trying to force his 'EXTREME!' ways on an uninterested Hibari. No doubt the overzealous sun would be… 'bitten to death'. Yawning the last bit of sleepiness away, he shook his head at that absurd thought before noticing his school coming into view.

Making it to the gates he paused and looked around. Where were Yamamoto and Gokudera? It had become habit that they walked to school together but Tsuna deducted that it wouldn't be abnormal for them to come on their own sometimes either. Did that mean they were already here? Waiting a few more minutes for nothing he decided to just go on to the classroom. Yamamoto probably had something he needed to finish and Gokudera… was probably taunting him about it… or something. He sighed. At least it was still peaceful for a little longer. Students passed him in the halls without saying hello as he walked to his class, almost like he wasn't there. It made him think of the period in his life before all of this mafia business. Before the rings, before the 'family', before Reborn. While it was more peaceful, no doubt, it was also more… lonely. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he quickened his pace, ready to see Yamamoto's welcoming smile and hear Gokudera's loud cry of 'Juudaime!'

Pausing at the door to let some of his classmates pass through to the hall, he entered and caramel eyes scanned for the familiar faces of his best friends. They… weren't there? He walked slowly to his desk, continuing to look around the room. No 'Yo, Tsuna!' from Yamamoto… no 'Stay away from Juudaime!' followed by a flash of silver hair from Gokudera. Tsuna frowned as his mind started telling him that something was wrong. _No!_ He tried to reason with his thoughts. _Just because they are not here doesn't mean something is wrong!_ Once again he brought his hands to his hair, tugging on his messy locks as he thought hard. It had… to be nothing! After all, Yamamoto did have other activities and surely Gokudera… he stopped his hand's movements.

No. Gokudera was very thorough at greeting him in the mornings. Something _was_ wrong—ah! What if the two had been fighting?

"Hiii!" Tsuna jumped to attention at that thought, mind racing. If they had been fighting at school, surely Hibari would have punished them for 'disturbing the peace of the school' or some other similar reason. Then… they would be at the… "Nurse!"

Where Shamal wouldn't treat them because they were male—oh no! Tripping a little in his haste, he hurried off toward the nurse's office, not paying attention to the people who watched him and muttered about 'Dame-Tsuna' and his peculiar outburst. What could Gokudera have started this time?! He didn't remember seeing any signs of explosions on his way to school… or in any of the halls. Reaching the door, he paused to catch his breath for a minute before sliding it open and stepping inside.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" He called out, voice cracking a little from nerves as he looked around the room for his friends.

"Huh? They're not here."

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna gasped as he turned to face the older man before what he said processed. They weren't here? But then… "They… really aren't here?"

Shamal watched the young Vongola boss-in-training with interest before shaking his head. His curiosity at the teen's panicked state was overruled by the fact it had nothing to do with women. "Nope. Haven't seen either one… lost them have you—"

"Thanks!" Tsuna called, waving over his shoulder as he made his way out of the room. So they hadn't been to the nurse's office? Maybe they hadn't been fighting. He stopped and looked out of a window over the school grounds, which were neatly kept thanks to Hibari and his disciplinary committee members, as he willed his racing heart to calm down. Then… where could they— _Hiii! What if they were still being punished by Hibari-san?!_ Tsuna turned his attention to the grounds again, wondering where they could be.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Jumping at the sudden call of his name, he turned to see Kyoko moving towards him with worried eyes and a small frown on her face. He blushed lightly that she was talking to him alone and then thought of the daydream he had had yesterday. "Kyoko-chan, good morning… is some—"

"Tsuna-kun, are you busy?" She asked the other gently, voice sounding anxious as she looked at him with hopeful round eyes.

"I—err, not… really. Why? What's wrong?" His previous feeling of something being wrong doubled as he watched Kyoko look off to the side hesitantly for a moment.

"My brother… something is wrong. Tsuna-kun, do you think you could talk to him? He seems to like and respect you… maybe he'll open up to you." Kyoko said lowly as she turned to look back at Tsuna.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little touched to be able to see a more vulnerable side of the lovely Kyoko, but that was soon replaced by a frown as his instincts told him he should hurry to his sun guardian… not just for Kyoko's sake. What was wrong?! "Uh, sure… do you know where he is now?"

"Mm! The boxing club!" Kyoko responded immediately as a small smile graced her angelic face. "Would you like me to go with you?"

Tsuna thought on that for a second. As much as he would love to say yes and be with her… what if it was about the mafia? Slowly he shook his head before offering her a shy smile of his own. "No, that's okay… go on to class."

"Okay! I'll tell sensei where you are!" Kyoko replied with relief in her voice.

He nodded in agreement before something caught his attention. "Ah! Kyoko-chan! Have you seen Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto?"

Kyoko paused mid-step, looking thoughtful for a moment. "I think I saw Gokudera-kun… but he went off somewhere."

"…Thank you." Tsuna nodded his head then continued on his way toward the boxing club's designated area. Kyoko thought she saw Gokudera…? It had to have been him! He was a rather distinguishable person. He felt slightly relieved. Maybe Yamamoto was ill… he wondered if he would see Gokudera soon. Maybe he would go with him to pay Yamamoto a visit.

Pausing in front of the boxing club entrance, he hesitated. He really, _really_ hoped he wouldn't be asked to join again. It got harder to refuse. Especially if Kyoko was around. Sliding the door open, he stepped inside and immediately spotted Ryohei sprawled out on the floor, next to the boxing ring.

"Ahh! Onii-san!" _Did he die?!_ Tsuna ran over to him, dropping to his knees as he peered anxiously into the older teen's face.

"Oh, Sawada… what brings you here?" Ryohei asked with slow surprise as he looked up at the other.

"I—a-are you… okay?" Tsuna blinked as his anxiety was replaced by curiosity. What was up? Where was all his extreme energy? "Are you sick, Onii-san?"

Ryohei watched Tsuna with his steel blue eyes for a bit before frowning lightly. "Kyoko asked the same thing… am I pale?"

He felt his eyebrows furrow. The older one seemed fine as far as health went—but why the change? Shaking his head in reply to the boxer's question he moved to help Ryohei sit up. "Not really… it's just—well, is something bothering you?"

Tsuna watched as Ryohei allowed the younger male to pull him into a sitting position, moving at a rather slow pace. He didn't seem to be injured in any way, which meant he was moving like that because he wanted to? What was with the slow pace?!

Ryohei sighed and yawned before leaning back against the boxing ring, as if sitting on his own was too much work. "Like what?"

"…Well, what happened to your extreme attitude?" Tsuna asked carefully, not wanting to seem like he was trying to pry into his privacy too much as he sat next to the other.

"Extreme…? Ah. Don't you think… that's just pointless?" The boxer asked, Tsuna turning to stare wide-eyed at him. "Being extreme all the time is too hectic."

"Eh… ehh?! W-What are you talking about Onii-san?! Y-You are the… epitome of 'extreme' behavior! You're always training to be stronger—" He couldn't believe his ears! Surely something was up! Ryohei… acting as un-extreme as possible? He had to be a fake! He peered analytically at the pale grey hair, curious eyes, and bandage across his nose. He… looked the same.

"Isn't that too much…? Why push… to do more than need be? As long as I am alive, I am good. That's what I think." Ryohei stated simply as he turned his somewhat bored gaze to his club's ceiling. "Maybe I should go home. Class doesn't interest me today."

"Y-You can't do that! It's against the school rules and if Hibari-san finds—K-Kyoko-chan will worry!" Tsuna stuttered pathetically as he tried to process the change in Ryohei while convincing him to stay in school. It was no use to scare him with Hibari… he'd probably just see it as a challenge—well, the old him would.

Ryohei just stared at him, watching him panic, which made the other wonder if he had even heard him until the older one blinked and yawned again. "Yeah, maybe… maybe I should go to class… for Kyoko."

"Yeah… good!" Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief before watching the other with a small frown. "Are… are you sure you're okay?"

"Nn." Ryohei looked at him with a light smile. "You're a good friend, Sawada. I'll go to class in a minute… you can go on without me."

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked, unsure, as he got to his feet slowly, still worried about his sun guardian. _What was wrong with him?!_

"Yeah. Don't worry…" Ryohei affirmed before shooing him off on his way lazily.

"Okay…. Well, I guess I will see you later, Onii-san." Tsuna said lightly as he waved while leaving. He really didn't know how much he had helped but he could see why Kyoko was worried. It seemed Ryohei had done a complete 180 with no known cause. Hopefully it wasn't permanent so Kyoko wouldn't have to worry for long. Well… at least… with Ryohei quieter, he would be less anxious around him?

He went back to class, apologizing to the teacher for being late and telling Kyoko not to worry during a break. When lunch time rolled around, Tsuna frowned. There was still no sign of Gokudera. Was he skipping class? Had something happened to him sometime between when Kyoko had thought she'd seen him and now? Would Reborn know—ah! Reborn! Of course! He was supposedly somewhere in the school, right? Maybe he could explain Ryohei's new attitude and tell him where Gokudera and Yamamoto were!

Grabbing his lunch he left the classroom and hurried off to search for his tutor who could be harder to find than Waldo in a Christmas themed book. Reborn was always well hidden in the oddest places. Should he try looking where he had found him before? He decided to start outside. Before he could get far he was stopped by a familiar presence.

"Juudaime!"

-Chapter 2 End-

--

A/N: There we go! Chapter 2! Sorry it took a while to get out... it took me a while to get this chapter down while trying to update to three other stories. I had a little trouble trying to make Ryohei-kun slothy... I mean, it's not like they're really lazy or anything... more like, unmotivated. But I think I made him just a little lazy, too. x3 Oops?

Did anyone guess that Ryohei was Sloth?? :D I suppose there might be at least one person who thinks it's like... typical or something but I think it suits him. It's the opposite of his original personality. Yeah. I will try to get Chapter 3 out more quickly!

Also, if you're interested, check out my profile for updates, news on fics in progress, and what might be coming next! :3

**EDIT: (10/30/08) HEY!!~ SO I JUST ADDED A "COMING SOON" SECTION TO MY PROFILE!!~ :D PLEASE TAKE A LOOK IF IT'S SOMETHING YOU'RE INTERESTED IN! OR ARE CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT MIGHT BE COMING NEXT!


	3. Avaritia Storms In

** Chapter 3: Avaritia Storms In**

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna turned to see Gokudera waving at him with enthusiasm. He felt a soft sigh of momentary relief escape him at the sight of his silver-haired friend. That was now one worry down!

"Juudaime! Juudaime, I've found you!" Gokudera called happily as he hurried over to his boss's side.

Tsuna frowned at the other's words. Wasn't it the other way around? "Uh… I didn't know I was lost?"

"Eh? You were lost? It was because of that damn baseball idiot, wasn't it? The bas—" Gokudera growled as he pulled out a stick of dynamite and his trusty lighter.

"Ah! No! It wasn't—Gokudera-kun, why weren't you in class if you're at school?!" Tsuna panicked as he tried to calm the exuberant teen's anger before a teacher caught them—or worse… Hibari came.

"Class? I was busy with something more important." He replied with a self-satisfied smile.

"More… important?" Tsuna felt the worry crease his eyebrows as he studied the bomber. Gokudera may be extreme at times but he was sensible… well, when it counted. There was something different but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. Great. First his Sun Guardian, now—he gasped. "Gokudera-kun! Have you seen either Reborn or Yamamoto today?"

"Nope. Should I care?" He asked slightly distracted as he watched something down the hall.

"…Eh, well… I need to find Reborn because Onii-san is acting weird and I haven't seen Yamamoto yet. I wonder if he's sick." Tsuna explained more to himself than to his Storm Guardian since the other didn't seem to be paying him any attention. Which was weird. Gokudera always listened to what he had to say… even if he then argued with it. "Gokudera-ku—"

"Juudaime, you shouldn't worry about those idiots. I'm sure whatever is wrong with them they deserve it." Gokudera replied suddenly, turning to smile at his boss. "Let's have lunch!"

"But—eh?!" Tsuna blushed lightly as Gokudera threw a somewhat possessive arm around his smaller shoulders and marched him off toward… toward wherever he was taking him. _Maybe Gokudera is acting weird because he's hungry._ he tried to reason.

Tsuna followed along quietly while thinking about where to find Reborn. He allowed himself to be distracted in his thoughts before frowning a little when they suddenly stopped. Gokudera had brought him outside… to a nearby tree. Where upperclassmen were eating? Huh?!

"Hey! Get lost! This spot is only suited for the likes of Juudaime and his right-hand man!" Gokudera suddenly yelled, making the Vongola-in-training jump, while kicking the legs of one of the older boys.

Tsuna stepped back with a hint of fear at the sight of what the other had done as three angry scowls appeared on the three older teens' faces.

"What did you say, punk?" The one who had been kicked asked as he got to his feet. He was considerably taller… and stronger built than the scrawny little ball of fury that was Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand man.

"G-Gokudera-kun! W-Why did you do that?" Tsuna squeaked as he took another step back. _Who cares about the tree?!_ Why couldn't they eat in the classroom?!

"Don't worry, Juudaime! This spot will be ours!" Gokudera said happily as he turned to face his boss. Then he smiled. He must have thought it was reassuring but it just made Tsuna worry more. "And while they're at it… they can leave their valuables behind too!"

"Ehh?!"—"_What_?!"

"You have a lot of balls for a second year!" One of the others said as he and his friend got to their feet like the first one had.

"Gokudera-kun! L-Lets just go back to t-the—" Tsuna's heart raced. Today was starting to suck! And, though it wasn't _that_ surprising, Gokudera was making it worse. They were either going to get beat up by these three, punished by Hibari, or threatened with expulsion again at the rate they were going.

"Do as you're told before I _make_ you!" Gokudera called out threateningly as he withdrew several sticks of dynamite.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! Please, don—" Tsuna called out, pleading and attempting to command at the same time.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Four out of the five students froze at the sound of the new voice, fear sending shivers down their spine as they knew terrible pain was soon to follow.

"H-Hibari-senpai!" One of the upperclassmen stuttered as all attention was turned toward the prefect.

"Tch. What does that bastard want now?" Gokudera questioned supposedly to Tsuna, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna moaned, pleading the other to behave with frightened eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… leave." Hibari said icily, not looking at the other as he kept his eyes on the ones he was about to punish.

Tsuna merely stared. Leave? Did Hibari just tell him… to _leave_? He was to leave… and he wouldn't get bitten to death? Huh?! "H-Hiba—"

"Leave!" Hibari hissed, sounding annoyed. Totally uncalled for!

"Hiiih! Y-Yes! G-Gokudera-kun, lets—" Tsuna winced as the sudden feel of cold steel rested against the bare skin of his throat gently.

"I only told _you_ to leave, herbivore." Hibari said lowly, still not bothering to look at him.

"Juudaime! Bastard, don't you dare touch him!" Gokudera bristled as he watched the two. The Tenth was _his_!

Tsuna opened his mouth the tell them to stop only to close it and cover his ears as he ran from the blast he knew would soon be coming as his insane Storm Guardian threw his stick bombs at his even less sane Cloud Guardian. Weren't those two suppose to—"Reborn!"

Tsuna, for once, ignored the fight going on behind him as his eyes caught sight of a familiar fedora-wearing infant walking into his school. _Stupid tutor!_ Tsuna frowned angrily as he took off after the infant. He needed to talk to him! Something was going on!

"Reborn!" Tsuna called, sliding on the smooth floor a little as he rounded a corner before staring down empty halls. _Where did he go?!_ "Reborn!"

"Tsuna, what are you doing?"

Spinning on his heel, he turned to face the infant Mafioso, blinking in light surprise when he found him handing from the ceiling. That was a new one? "Reborn! I was looking for you! Something is—"

"How are you enjoying your break so far?" Reborn asked calmly as he jumped down and landed before his student, looking up into his suddenly confused eyes.

"Break… oh. I—it's… never mind that! Reborn! Have you seen Yamamoto? He isn't at school—well, I haven't seen him." Tsuna said, shaking his head of Reborn's question to make himself focus on his current concerns. "And Onii-san is acting weird. Do you—"

"Baka-Tsuna, it's your job to be on form with the well being on your guardians if that's something you care so much about." Reborn replied without interest as he watched his student. He was pleased. The other was observant enough to notice something was off with his friends in more ways than one. He was growing even more.

Tsuna glared at the smaller person. He had the feeling Reborn was being unhelpful on purpose. "You don't know what it could be?"

The infant shook his head before staring the other in the eye. "You are also supposed to keep your guardians in check. It wouldn't be good if they killed each other off."

Tsuna opened his mouth angrily to retort only to cry out in pain when his shin was kicked by the devil's spawn. "What was that—"

"Break is over, Tsuna. Get back to class." Reborn said simply before going off to… wherever.

Tsuna blinked then sighed. Something was up… and _he_ had to figure it out—wasn't he supposed to be on a _break_?! And as for Gokudera and Hibari… he shuddered. Hopefully they hadn't killed each other. Frowning when his stomach growled from his missed lunch, he figured he would have to bear with it all the best he could until after class.

* * *

He was happy school was over with for the day. And he didn't have to do clean up duty either! Putting his things away he grabbed his bag and hurried to the infirmary. He was disappointed to find it once again empty of the people he had searching for, but this time Shamal knew where both were.

Gokudera had gone home early and Hibari had only stopped by to tell him there were injured students.

Tsuna thanked the older Mafioso before leaving. Yamamoto must be sick. Should he stop by and see his friend? And should he check in on Gokudera on his way home as well? Running a hand through messy sienna locks, he froze when a familiar voice caught his attention as it floated up through the open window on a gentle breeze.

He ignored the gasp that escaped him as he ran to the window, leaning out of it slightly while his eyes scanned the school yard anxiously. _There!_ He felt his heart start to race as he found who he was looking for. A wave of relief washed over him before the confusion hit. Pushing away from the window he carefully jogged his way out of the school. He didn't want to be punished during after school hours.

As the sunshine crawled over his skin and the breeze stirred his hair, he wondered once again what was going on. This was something else that was strange. If he wasn't sick, then why wasn't he in class today? He had never skipped before… well, when there wasn't _reason_ to.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called, waving an arm much like how Gokudera had done this morning as he made his way onto the school's baseball field.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

-Chapter 3 End-

--

A/N: Whoooooa, it's an update! D8 And rather short, I am truly sorry about that! I cannot believe I have neglected this for so long! Sorry, sorry! Is anyone even reading this still? Ehehe...

I think part of the reason I had trouble putting out this chapter was trying to make Gokudera greedy. And subtly so-- for now. He can get worse as it goes? I tried in this chapter, but I think I failed. Oops? Hopefully the next chapter will come easier... Oooh, and we got to see a little Hibari! There is more to come with him later... yay? And I don't know if anyone can guess his sin yet... I wonder. I can't wait to write his. Tee hee.

Because I am at a kind of loss with this one, I ask for reviews of any kind. Good or bad. Feed back would be nice... :D Thank you, thank you for those who were patient and kind enough to wait for this update! -hearts-


	4. When It Rains With Superbia

**Chapter 4: When It Rains With Superbia**

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called while waving an arm in greeting, figuring he would find out soon what was going on—at least with Yamamoto. Maybe it would give him clues on the others?

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted back with his own enthusiasm as a smile graced his lips.

Tsuna felt a flicker of relief that his friend seemed to be okay—at least health wise yet it suddenly went to slight alarm when he sensed something different about the athletic teen. _What was_—?

"Yamamoto! Listen when I talk to you!" An angry voice demanded, turning Tsuna's attention to it.

Tsuna had seen the coach of their school's baseball team annoyed, he'd seen him irritated, and he'd seen him downright angry… but now? A small tremble raced down his spine. The man looked to be all three at once and on the verge of exploding. What had happened? And why was Yamamoto bothering the man _now_? Did he—

"Yeah, yeah… I hear you!" Yamamoto grinned at the man who was starting to shake with his fury. "But I don't think _you're_ hearing _me_. And therein lies the problem we now face."

…_What_? Tsuna stared at his friend in disbelief. Did he _really_ just say that? To his coach? To an _adult_?! "Yamamoto? Wh—"

"If you're really so great then go join a team actually worthy of you! You're off of this one!" The coach bellowed at the baseball lover.

Yamamoto's smile faded as his eyes darkened. "You don't meant that."

"Get lost Yamamoto! And don't you dare show up for practice tomorrow!" The coached yelled before leaving.

"Ah! W-Wait—" Tsuna tried to stop the man only to have his call fall on deaf ears. He turned to stare at Yamamoto with a confused frown. What—why was he acting like this? What… what was going on today?! First Ryohei! Then Gokudera and Hibari… now Yamamoto? Pinching his cheek to see if he was dreaming he was disappointed at the pain that shot through it.

"Why the frown Tsuna? The coach didn't mean it… the team needs me." Yamamoto said with a smile as he watched the young Vongola.

Tsuna let his eyes trail to the ground, unable to face Yamamoto's smile for some reason… there was something _off_ about it. "Why… was he so angry?"

Yamamoto laughed, throwing an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and pulling him into a friendly embrace. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with!"

Tsuna shuddered inwardly as that once wonderful laugh now seemed to hurt his ears. "Yamamoto—"

He gasped when the taller teen suddenly pulled him closer, their faces getting closer like he was about to kiss him or something. Wait! Kiss?!

"Tsuna… don't worry about that. Why don't _we_ do something?" Yamamoto asked lightly as he stared into alarmed eyes.

"Ah—I have training with Reborn!" Tsuna rasped out, hating that he was lying and that he felt a tingle of apprehension toward his friend.

"I see…" Yamamoto replied, looking disappointed as he released his friend. "Maybe later."

Tsuna nodded before turning to leave only to realize he didn't have his bag. Looking around he was confused to see it wasn't anywhere outside.

"Something wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he watched his friend looking all lost and confused with curiosity.

"Mm… I seem to have dropped my bag and I don't know wh—ah! Never mind! I'll see you tomorrow!" Tsuna said quickly as he offered a small wave, running back to the school.

Of course! He must have dropped it in surprise when he saw Yamamoto from the window! At least… he hoped that was the case. Backtracking to the spot in front of the infirmary he was happy to see it laying there on the floor. Hurrying over to it he picked it up and brushed invisible dirt from it. About to start off down the hall again he paused to look out the window once more.

Everyone at school was acting weird—well, all of his _family members_ were… which meant it was probably connected. But how… and why? Reborn. Reborn knew more than he was letting on! He had to! Brows furrowing, he decided he would have to talk to the infant again. About to leave he paused once again when his eyes fell on the infirmary door. Was Shamal still here? Did he notice anything off about Gokudera? Or even Hibari? Had he seen Ryohei? Had he talked to Reborn at all?

Debating for a few seconds he decided it would be worth a shot before going over to the door and sliding it open. Peeking inside he saw it looked to be empty, though the lights were still on. Was he just out of sight?

"Dr. Shamal?" Tsuna called out as he stepped into the room. When there was no reply he sighed. Maybe the good doctor was perverted _and_ absentminded? He rolled his eyes. The man probably ran off chasing some poor girl!

About to turn and leave once and for all he instead froze when a sudden chill took him, making him tremble a little. He knew that aura… and he knew what it meant. He could cry from the fear alone!

"What are you still doing here, herbivore?" Was asked darkly from behind.

Tsuna turned slowly, backing away a little in the process, as he brought his eyes to meet steel blue. "H-Hibari-san!"

What happened? Why was he angry?! And why did it seem directed at _him_? What did _he_ do—not that Hibari seemed to need an honest reason. Still! What about earlier? When he let him leave—oh! Was it Gokudera? Did he—

"I asked you a question!" Hibari hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Tsuna tried to show he wasn't to be intimidated but then figured it wasn't worth it. Hibaris could probably smell fear—oh god! Was he subconsciously trying to make a joke? Now?!

"I-I was—" Tsuna winced at his shaky voice.

"What have you done to me?" Hibari suddenly blurted, looking even angrier as he took a step toward the smaller creature. "Why are you haunting me?!"

The scream died in Tsuna's throat as he stumbled back when Hibari lunged at him, closing his eyes while bracing for the impact. He had never seen Hibari so angry! Would he be killed by him today? Really! Where was Reborn when he actually needed him?!

-Chapter 4 End-

--

**A/N:** Uwah!!~ 8D Finally an update! Lol, sorry it's been so long! D: And sorry this chapter is so short--BUT! I will posting the next chapter really soon--like after I finish posting this one. So. Hopefully that makes it all better?

Ah... Yamamoto and pride. :D He's usually so nice and carefree and doesn't let his popularity get to his head, right? Well... now he will. Eheh. Poor Tsuna. And it's only going to get worse!

Oooh! And look at that! Hibari is back! And he's aaaaangry. (Hopefully he doesn't go all Hulk on the kid, lolz) Do you know his sin yet? 8D


	5. The Bite Of The Sinful Cloud

**Chapter 5: The Bite Of The Sinful Cloud**

The scream died in Tsuna's throat as he stumbled back when Hibari lunged at him, closing his eyes while bracing himself for the impact. Even though he had braced for it he still wasn't fully prepared when it happened. A strong grip around his arm pulled him from where he had been standing, making him trip a few times in his effort to keep up with the momentum of where he was being pulled to before the air was knocked out of his lungs when his back hit a solid surface, presumably a wall.

Tsuna's eyes popped open as he tried to suck breath back into his lungs. Gasping, his eyes slowly trailed to where Hibari was stalking toward him.

"I don't know what you did… but undo it!" Hibari commanded as he glared at the brunette, mouth twisting into an awkward scowl.

Tsuna wanted to reply that he had no idea what the other was talking about but fear and loss of breath kept his words from being vocalized. He shook his head weakly, trying to portray what he meant.

"_No_? Have you lost your mind? Undo it now before I—" Hibari seemed to struggle with something before growling and reaching out to pin Tsuna to the wall, his hands next to his head.

Hibari looked like he wanted to strangle him! Fearing for his life he fought to produce a response. "I s-swear… I don't—"

Hibari didn't give him time to finish before he attacked. Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the prefect, not sure how to respond to his… awkward, to say the least, assault.

Hungry lips captured his, cutting off anything he had wanted to say. It took a few seconds for his shocked brain to realize Hibari was kissing him. …_Hibari_ was kissing _him_? Hibari was _kissing_?! Lost to his own thoughts he didn't feel Hibari move his hands until a tugging at his shirt brought him to focus. Looking down he was even more shocked to see Hibari was starting to undo the buttons to his school shirt.

"Mmph!" Tsuna tried to protest in surprise and embarrassment. What was he _doing_?! Twisting his head, he was relieved when he managed to break free of the kiss only to squeak when Hibari attacked the side of his neck instead. It felt… weird. And it kind of tickled. "Hibari-san—stop! P-Please…"

He held his breath when Hibari did stop before the other brought a hand to his chin and forced him to look at the taller teen.

"I tried to keep you away from me… but you kept popping up! I told you to undo it… but you refused!" Hibari growled into his face.

"I didn't—" Tsuna whined as he was cut off with another kiss. He really didn't know what was going on but figured he really did need to get away from Hibari. He was… dangerous—why wasn't he attacking a girl?! Was Hibari…? "Ouch!"

In the shock of pain he felt when Hibari nipped too roughly at his lip, he managed to gain enough strength to push the stronger teen away. They both panted while staring at each other, Hibari trying to control himself and Tsuna trying to collect himself. When Hibari closed his eyes and exhaled deeply through his nose—a calming technique?—Tsuna decided to use that as a means to escape. Pushing from the wall he inched around Hibari and was about to make a run for it when he was suddenly yanked back. He yelped as he was pulled into strong arms that held him tightly.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna tried to question him on what he was doing.

"Don't try to escape…" Hibari hissed lightly against his cheek before hot lips found his skin as a hand slid to his stomach before sliding south.

Tsuna gasped before trying to pull away. Hibari had lost it! From beating students… to molesting them?! What was going on?! "Hibari-san, please stop!"

Hibari did as requested only to turn Tsuna to face him. "This is your fault, Tsunayoshi… I don't know what you did… but it _has_ to be you."

Tsuna felt annoyance rise among the things he was feeling and take the lead of his emotions. It wasn't fair for Hibari to blame him. He didn't do _anything_! And he wouldn't even let him say so!

"How many times are you going to say that? I didn't do—" Tsuna huffed as he was pushed to the floor.

"Be quiet…" Hibari muttered, following him and pushing him to lay back.

"W-What are you—" Tsuna shuddered as Hibari took his lips in a hungry kiss again, a demanding tongue forcing its way into his mouth while his hands were pinned by his head.

Again he didn't know how to respond… or even what to feel. He was being kissed… forced to—by another _male_. He'd lost his first kiss in such a horrifying way! That thought made him panic as shame crept up on him. He was so weak! Whimpering, he struggled to get free even as Hibari tightened his grip on his wrists, the other also moving to straddle his hips with his own larger body.

Tsuna began to grow distressed when though he tried to push Hibari's tongue out of his mouth, the other didn't budge an inch. Though he tried to pull his hands free, Hibari's grip only got stronger. And though he tried to buck Hibari off, this only seemed to please the other male as he ground down into him in response. The distress became greater when the movements of Hibari's hips sent a shocking tingle down his spine and throughout his belly… that wasn't necessarily painful.

"Stop!" Tsuna gasped out when Hibari finally released his lips and moved to his throat.

Hibari ignored him as he brushed his teeth against smooth flesh before biting down on the area next to his Adams apple. Tsuna trembled as tears stung at his eyes when the pain was a little too much.

"You're hurting me…" Tsuna whimpered, feeling powerless.

He didn't know why but these words seemed to give Hibari pause as he released his flesh and looked down into his eyes. After a few seconds of silence Hibari climbed off of him, turning his gaze away.

"Go." Hibari said lightly as he clenched a fist.

Tsuna blinked as he sat up slowly. Was… this a trick? "I—"

"Go, herbivore!" Hibari yelled while turning to glare at him.

Tsuna jumped to his feet, quickly located his school bag, and ran from the room. He kept running until he realized he had gone into town instead of toward home. Sighing in exhaustion, he sank onto a nearby bench before noticing the state of his clothes. Blushing lightly he quickly buttoned himself back up before trying to smooth out the newly acquired wrinkles. Had anyone noticed? What would they think if they had?

Releasing a stressed sigh Tsuna leaned back on the bench to stare up at the sky. The sun was shining lazily like it had nothing better to do and the lone little cloud he had seen earlier had grown and now seemed to be trying to possess the sky. Frowning at his thoughts he scolded himself for letting them get so crazy. He sighed. Some break this was turning out to be. His friends _would_ start acting weird _now_, wouldn't they? …But why? He doubted it was a conspiracy to sabotage him. That was more of a Reborn thing—and he really couldn't leave his tutor out! Reborn claimed to know nothing… but he was sure there was more to it than that.

Reborn decided to give him a break? The night _before_ everyone went… well, to be blunt, _insane_? There was no way that was just a coincidence! Especially for all four of them! On the same day? Not likely—wait… Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari? All members of his family—what about the rest?! Lambo and Chrome! Had they been… changed too? He tensed at the thought of Lambo. The kid could be annoying _without_ the help of outside influences… he didn't need to be worse! And was it just his guardians… or everyone affiliated with Vongola—wait! Reborn!

Could… could Reborn have been affected too? Was _that_ why he was given the break? Now that he thought about it… it did seem a little off. He needed to find help! But… who? Maybe Shamal or Bianchi—ah! Would either of those two know what was going on? Or… was it too late for them too? Would he be next? It was like a nightmare!

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna jumped at the call before turning to see who it was. A part of him felt a little relieved to see it was only Haru. Apparently she had come alone. Usually she had Kyoko or Lambo, I-Pin, and Bianchi with her—oh! Did she notice anything strange about them? Grabbing his bag and getting to his feet he decided to question Haru a little. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Hey Haru!" He greeted in return with a small smile.

-Chapter 5 End-

--

**A/N:** Ehehehe... a LUSTFUL Hibari!! x3 I love it. Sorry! But it was either Hibari or Mukuro since they're both kind of... mean toward Tsuna, lol. But I went with Hibari in the end mainly because I have more of a 1827 preference then I do 6927--but I still think it's cute. 8D

Yes. I know. This chapter was extremely short too. Again, sorry... but added with the previous it's makes the total of a nice chapter length I suppose. Eheh. 3 More sins to go! Can you guess who has what? :D Oooh, I cannot wait! But you'll have to for a bit. I will try to get an update out sooner than later though, okay?


	6. The Femmes Of Gula and Invidia

**Chapter 6: The Femmes of Gula & Invidia**

"Hey Haru!" Tsuna greeted with a smile as he walked over to where she had paused to wait for him. She smiled brightly as he approached. "What are you up to?"

"Ah! I just thought I would go and get some cake since I had a sudden urge for it." Haru answered with a somewhat awkward smile, like nothing could make her happier than getting the said cake. "Would you like to come Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to decline only to pause and rethink his answer. If he went with he could question her, making it seem more casual. "Uh… sure."

"Aiee! Haru is so happy!" The girl exclaimed happily before hooking her arm through his and leading him to walk to the cake shop.

Tsuna walked with in silence for a few minutes before starting a light conversation. "Uh… how was school?"

"Good! We had some tests today and lunch was a little… weird but Haru did her best!" She said with a smile as she leaned into him so a group of elementary kids didn't run her down as they went running past, chasing each other and laughing. "How was school for you?"

"Weird." Tsuna answered honestly, thinking about his friends again before a shudder took over when he thought of Hibari. "Hey, have you seen Lambo, I-Pin, or Bianchi-san today?"

Haru shook her head slowly before gasping in excitement and dragging Tsuna to the cake shop's entrance and pulling him inside. He was relieved when she released him though a little disappointed at the news she hadn't seen the others. So she wouldn't know… but maybe she noticed something strange anyway? Couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Haru… have you noticed anything strange since yesterday? With anyone? Like Reborn or… Gokudera-kun?" He asked slowly as he stared off to the side.

"I'd like that one! Ah? With Reborn and Gokudera? No… I don't think so." Haru replied with a thoughtful frown before turning back to the clerk. "No, no… all of it please. Why do you ask Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna turned to absentmindedly look at the cake she was getting before replying. "Well… they were acting weird at school. Everyone was."

He hoped she understood 'everyone' to mean Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Hibari as well and _not_ the whole school population.

"Ooh! This one too!" Haru pointed to the one she wanted before looking at Tsuna, dark eyes concerned. "Weird? How so? Is there an illness going around?"

"Uh…" Tsuna paused to think about that for a second, scratching his cheek lightly. "Not that I know of. Besides it wasn't like they were sick. They were acting… mmm, out of character."

"Ah? Well… everyone has an off day?" She shrugged, not seeming to grasp that they were acting _really_ weird. "No! All of it—the whole thing!"

Tsuna listened to Haru argue with the clerk for a minute. "I suppose that's true… but they were really weird. Well, mainly Yamamoto and Hibari-san."

He shuddered again, remembering the skylark's kiss and how his hands moved over his body.

Haru giggled as she pulled the distracted Tsuna to check out. "Aren't those two strange to begin with?"

"Yeah, but—eh! Haru? Are you… having a party?" Tsuna asked curiously as he noticed the three whole cakes she had. Usually she just got a slice or two for herself.

"Hmm? No. I wanted cake so I… I would have gotten more but I don't have enough money—ah Tsuna-san! You want to buy a cake for Haru, don't you? Please?" She begged as she suddenly latched on his hands, looking him in the eye.

He just stared, confused. She… was going to eat three whole cakes? By _herself_? Now Haru was just being weird too—oh no! Haru too?! But—

"Tsuna-san?" Haru questioned when Tsuna didn't answer her.

"Haru, _why_ do you want three cakes? Is that… a bit excessive?" He asked with a worried frown.

"Haru wanted these cakes because she does!" Haru answered somewhat testily, an annoyed frown crossing her face. "I can have as much as I want!"

Paying for her purchase, Haru collected her cakes and left without another word leaving Tsuna to stare in baffled silence. _Huh?_ Shaking his head slowly he gave the clerk an apologetic smile, though he wasn't sure why, before leaving the shop as well. Had… had all of his friends suddenly _lost_ it? Why? Was there something he did wrong? …Reborn! He announced this _break_ and then… everything went weird. If Reborn was the cause then he _had_ to be solution!

Gripping his bag tightly, face set, he took off toward home. Even if Reborn wasn't there when he arrived, he was bound to come home at some point.

If it wasn't for the fact he _knew_ Ryohei didn't have an unextreme bone in his body, he wouldn't make his sister worry like he had, Kyoko wasn't the best actress, Gokudera would never do anything to intentionally upset him, Yamamoto loved baseball too much, and Hibari would _never_ be a part of it, he would have thought this was all a game. A trick… something to once again try to psyche him out. If only it could be… but he knew it wasn't. It was more complicated than that. Because nothing in his life was ever that easy.

"Boss?"

"Hiiih!" Tsuna jumped almost a foot into the air at the soft call, blushing at his reaction before turning to see Chrome staring at him with polite surprise of her own. Why was Chrome here? And where were… "H-Hello Chrome-san! Where are… where are—"

"I'm sorry I startled you boss… are you okay?" Chrome interrupted softly with an apologetic frown.

"I—huh? Ah! No! It's fine! I'm fine!" Tsuna dismissed quickly with a wave of his hand. "Don't be sorry! Uh… what brings you here?"

Tsuna looked around to see where exactly 'here' was to see he was close to his neighborhood.

"I wanted…" Chrome suddenly frowned with insecurity as she looked down at her feet.

Tsuna was about to ask what was wrong when once again he noticed the lack of the other two: Ken and Chikusa. "Chrome, where are the others? Did something—"

"They don't know I'm here… didn't want… worry…" Chrome trailed off slowly. "I wanted to talk to you boss."

"Oh?" Tsuna felt his eyebrows ruse in surprise. Well… that was different, though kind of nice. He didn't get to see her much. Smiling at her, he nodded. "Okay then."

Chrome stared at him for a second before blushing lightly. "Boss… can I show you something?"

"Sure." Tsuna smiled encouragingly to the girl. He wanted to be friends with Chrome so it was kind of a surprise that she'd have to ask. Plus… she seemed normal enough.

Chrome looked around, as if checking for eavesdroppers, before blushing a little more as she gave a small nod of her slate blue head and bringing small hands to her uniform top. Tsuna watched with curiosity before blushing brightly when he realized she was unbuttoning it.

"A-Ah! Chrome—what are you—y-you don't have to do that!" Tsuna squeaked, confused, as he quickly covered his eyes. What was she doing?! An out in public no less! What if someone saw?!

"Boss?"

At the sound of her soft inquiring voice, Tsuna blinked. Peeking between his fingers he saw she was staring at him with curiosity… like _he_ was the one behaving oddly. Unintentionally his eyes moved lower and he was surprised to see she had actually undone her uniform jacket, exposing the bare skin of her neck and chest… though an undershirt kept from view anything private. Lowering his hands slowly, he stared at her now open jacked before meeting her eyes.

"Uh, what is—" Tsuna asked dumbly.

"Boss, look…" Chrome said softly as she shrugged the jacket from her left shoulder before pulling the strap of the undershirt down as well.

Tsuna blushed again before noticing a large bruise-like mark just above her breast, next to her armpit. "Eh? Chrome-san, what happened?"

"I do not know… when I woke up this morning I felt weird and then I saw this. Mukuro-san doesn't know what it is… but there's something different." Chrome whispered mysteriously. "There is something in our subconscious… it grows stronger as time passes. Mukuro-san has been able to isolate it in his only so far. Boss, I'm worried."

"Something… in your subconscious?" Tsuna questioned with an uneasy feeling. First his friends… and now he had this? "Wait, Mukuro has been able to isolate it? How?"

"I'm not exactly sure… to keep it from effecting me he took it all onto himself." Chrome explained as she fixed her clothes. "I'm not really sure what it is…"

Tsuna frowned thoughtfully. "It's trying to take over your subconscious? Like… possess—is it a ghost?"

Oh how he hoped not! Just the thought made a shiver of apprehension race down his spine. He hadn't forgotten his little trip into the graveyard where he had met Romeo's ghost and it had tried to suck him and Lambo into the after world!

"Ghost? No, I don't think…" Chrome paused as if listening to something. "Maybe… though not the way you're probably thinking."

Tsuna arched a brow before realizing her pause was probably due to Mukuro. "Hey! You can still communicate with Mukuro—he's able to fight it?"

"I—boss! Look out!" Chrome gasped before jumping back.

Tsuna, instead of heeding the warning, stared dumbly after her before the crack of something sharp meeting his skin was heard followed by an almost mind-numbing pain in his cheek as hot blood spilled forth from the suddenly acquired injury.

Bringing a hand to his cheek in shock, he winced when it stung to touch it before being shoved roughly back, tripping and landing on his butt, something warm and heavy falling with him.

"Chrome-san!" Tsuna blinked when he realized it was her as she pushed away.

"Boss, are you okay?" Chrome asked with a small frown before turning to their attacker.

Tsuna turned as well and froze in fear and surprise when he met the familiar face of his friend and senpai. He was so different! There was no welcoming smile or calm serenity… only burning anger… and a snarl. A snarl aimed at _him_.

He tensed in sudden alarm. He was going to be attacked by someone bigger and stronger again… and this time he didn't think it would end with confusing kisses and awkward groping. "D-Dino-san?"

-Chapter 6 End-

--

**A/N: **Uwaaaaaah! An update! Sorry it's rather short... but you get to see who is who and all that. :3 Next chapter ends introducing who is who... and then they should get longer.

So. Haru is Gluttony. And Chrome/Mukuro... well, they weren't really talked about. Score one for Chrome for having Mukuro in her mind as well? x3 And Dino... Dino should be obvious. If not, well wait until next chapter then?

Ahaha! Tsuna thought Chrome was going to strip for him?! I don't think so... silly Tsuna.

Oh! And as you might be able to tell... it's kind of my first time writing Chrome and Haru so... it's weird. Well, I wrote Haru a little in +A Companion of Sorts+ but that doesn't really count?

I guess that's all I have to say for now. I shall update again... whenever I get that chance!

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Ira Of The Bucking Bronco!


	7. The Ira Of The Bucking Bronco

**Chapter 7: The Ira Of The Bucking Bronco!**

"Dino-san…? I-Is something—hiiih!" Tsuna cried out in fear before being tackled back again and rolled to the side when Dino struck out at him with his whip, not seeming to care that it was aimed at a friend—at _him_.

"Boss! Please don't just sit in harm's way!" Chrome gasped as she rolled him to safety before pulling him to his feet. Frowning lightly she turned to face the angry blonde, her trident appearing out of nowhere. "I'll cast an illusion to confuse him. Boss, please—"

"C-Chrome-san?" Tsuna made himself focus when the girl gasped in pain, bringing her hands to her head.

"I-I'm… okay." She mumbled softly before clutching her weapon and casting an illusion of darkness around Dino then grabbing Tsuna's hand and running.

"W-Whaa!" Tsuna squawked as he stumbled along for a few step before getting the rhythm, dragged back toward the town. Something… was _wrong_. Gokudera… Yamamoto… Hibari… Ryohei… Haru… and Dino! And Chrome had something trying to possess her subconscious—could… could it all be related? "Chrome—ack!"

He winced slightly as he was suddenly shoved into some grass. Pushing himself to sit up he saw Chrome standing in front of him, trident held out like a shield with Dino's whip wrapped around it.

"Chrome-san!" He gasped in worry. The two people less likely to fight each other ever… and here they were. For what? _Why_?!

"I—I'm sorry! My illusion wasn't strong enough!" The girl apologized quickly as she struggled to keep her hands around her weapon as the angry Italian tried to pull it away.

"Dino-san! Why are you—" Tsuna pushed himself to his feet. He couldn't let Chrome fight for him…

"Boss! What are you doing?!"

Curious eyes turned to see Romario and some of Dino's other men coming toward them with surprise. They… didn't know what was happening either? Wait! If they were here now… that would just make… Dino _stronger_!

"Ah! R-Romario-san! Please go ba—" Tsuna tried to call hastily until Chrome's scream caught his attention.

Looking to where she was he, he saw her clutching her head again while gasping harshly.

"Chro—" Tsuna tried to get to her side only to be stopped by Dino's whip nearly hitting him. He had to him away from Chrome! And… his family. Then he could… maybe he could— "Romario-san! Please leave Dino-san to me! I promise I won't let anything happen to him!"

Romario looked hesitant before nodding and slowly backing off.

"Heh, you think you're a match for _me_, little brother?" Dino smirked with cold amusement. It wasn't like him at all…

Tsuna ignored the shudder that raced down his spine. He had to lead Dino away… weaken him… then use his dying will to… to… do whatever it took! About to put his half formed little plan into action he was instead halted when Chrome caught his eye. She was trembling with a pained expression.

"Chrome-san! Are you—" Tsuna's brows furrowed with worry.

"I-It's getting—Mukuro-san, please don't—" She didn't get to finish before she suddenly collapsed.

Tsuna wanted to run to her side but was discouraged when he saw the somewhat familiar mist and felt _him_. His presence was still as ominous as ever and it made every hair stand on end and an anxious feeling bloom in his stomach. Why… was he taking over now? Was… Chrome okay?

"Tsunayoshi-kun…"

He couldn't explain it. When he heard that voice say his name shivers tickled his spine and caused fear to overwhelm him… and that fear… made him bolt. Mukuro was… not quite normal to begin with and if there was something that would make him act _weird_ like the others… he _really_ didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

He could feel Dino chase after him. Great. Now he had to think fast on how to— "Ack!"

Tsuna cried out in surprise, attempting to flap his arms around wildly in hopes of regaining his balance but, instead, he tumbled head first down a small grassy hill. Where the hell was he?! Quickly rolling to his feet when he landed he looked around and tried to get his bearings only to be suddenly pinned back into the grass by a heavy body.

"Why do you run Tsuna? It only… makes me mad." Dino growled lowly into his ear.

_Insanity!_ Tsuna opened his mouth to question his senpai only to watch him suddenly throw himself to the side in order to avoid an attack.

"Kufufu… what do we have here?"

Tsuna turned to see Mukuro walking toward him. He didn't look any different… just like the others, but he could _feel_… feel _something_ was off. "Mukuro-san—what happened to Chrom—"

"Do not worry about my precious Chrome, dear Vongola." Mukuro answered with a smile, eyes trained on the angry Dino. "I do not understand what is going on… but I am afraid I cannot allow you to harm Tsunayoshi-kun, _My Little Pony_. That is a privilege only _I_ shall have."

Tsuna was rightly offended at Mukuro's statement as he watched the hellion attack the enraged blonde. _Why_ was this happening?! And to him?! "Mukuro! Stop! Dino-san is—"

He watched in horror as the blonde was struck hard in the stomach before collapsing to the ground, unconscious. When Mukuro raised his trident as if to stab the older male, Tsuna tackled him away, landing half on the illusionist as they hit the ground. Panting with fear and adrenaline, Tsuna pushed himself up before staring down into mismatched eyes.

"Mukuro… Chrome-san said… something was trying to possess your minds. Tell me! What is—" Tsuna grunted as he was suddenly flipped and pressed into the grass, Mukuro's body pinning him down uncomfortably.

"So brave to stare danger in the face like that… or maybe it's stupidity." Mukuro smirked before lowering his face to the stunned brunette's. "I suddenly find myself green, Tsunayoshi-kun… and you are the cause. Such a pathetic creature with a power you don't even know how to properly use…"

A small frown found its way to his features when a cold gloved hand stroked the side of his cheek. He blinked up into the red and blue eyes with confusion. Green? What was he talking about? "G-Get off…"

"Not until I have…" Mukuro trailed off, drawing closer.

Tsuna realized too late what Mukuro was going to do. He tried to turn away but again his lips were captured by another's. Mukuro's kiss was different… it was forced, like Hibari's, but… it didn't try to possess him—it tried to quash something inside of him it seemed. When a forceful tongue tried to enter his mouth, he whimpered until a sudden feeling of cold fury made him tense.

"Today you _die_."

Mukuro was ripped from him has a black blur kicked the crazy teen into a tree. Before he could move to sit up on his own two strong hands gripped his arms tightly and yanked him somewhat painfully to his feet.

"O-Ow—w-what—" Tsuna groaned as he was silenced by _another_ kiss—fourteen years of his life, _nothing_! One crazy day that makes absolutely _no_ sense—more than he wants! Ugh! When he struggled to pull free a hand fisted in his hair pulled him back so annoyed steel blue eyes met his.

"Do not tell me you prefer _his_ touch." Hibari hissed, his cold fury getting chillier.

"N-No! Of course not!" Tsuna bit his tongue when he almost added he didn't want _either_ of them to kiss him. Angry _and_ unstable? He couldn't handle Hibari like that.

He didn't bother to resist when he was pulled in for another kiss. He didn't refuse when a hot tongue sought entrance, his cheeks turning red. And he wouldn't admit… he was actually _relieved_ when Mukuro got to his feet and Hibari pushed him aside to charge his fellow Guardian.

He knew he shouldn't allow them to fight… but… well, if Reborn wanted them to stop he could stop them himself! Nodding his head in complete agreement with his thoughts he then allowed his attention to wander to Dino. Walking over slowly he thought he should make sure the older male was okay. Just as he was about to kneel next to the blonde, Mukuro went flying past, landing against a tree a few feet away.

"Tsunayoshi! Take… care of Chrome!" The Mist Guardian gasped before he was engulfed in his element, Chrome reappearing when it settled.

Hearing the rustle of grass, Tsuna turned to see Hibari still approaching. His heart sank. Was he… going to attack—?

"Hibari-san, stop!" Tsuna cried out as he flung himself toward the girl, shielding her with his body.

"Move Tsunayoshi." The prefect growled.

"No." Tsuna grounded out defiantly, though his body trembled a little.

Hibari shuddered as he closed his eyes and seemed to pray for patience. When he opened them again he fixed the smaller teen with a heated stare before reaching down and pulling him from the girl.

"Don't hurt her—t-take… take me instead!" Tsuna whimpered at his words that were braver than he actually felt.

He was given a hard look before his request seemed to be accepted. He gasped as his wrist was seized and tugged to follow the disciplinarian.

"Hiiih! W-Where are we going? I have to make sure Dino-san and Chrome-san are—" Tsuna tried to pull free, worried for his friends. He couldn't leave them—where were they?!

Looking around he frowned when he didn't recognize the area… but it had to be close to his house, so… Blinking, a surprised expression took over when he was pulled into the sanctuary of a large weeping willow. There were such trees he—

He tripped a little as he was pulled against Hibari's warm body when the taller male suddenly stopped. "Let me feel you."

He didn't get to process that fully before warm lips were pressed to his then trailed along his cheek, down to his neck. He blushed and tried not to fidget when it tickled a little, unsure of how to go about safely refusing. He didn't notice his shirt being unbuttoned again until he felt the warm lips touch the bare skin of his collarbone and chest.

Gasping, he tried to pull away only to have a strong hand on his back stop him as sharp teeth but into the flesh of his shoulder. It hurt so much he was sure it would leave a mark—mark?! Chrome! What if… it was related?! Ceasing his struggle, he sighed silently in relief when Hibari released him and licked the bite gently. It tickled and made his body tingle a little. Taking a deep breath he brought trembling hands to the front of Hibari's shirt and fumbled with a button.

"I-I… want to see… you…" Tsuna stuttered, trying to sound sincere. _If_ he had a mark… would it be where Chrome's was?

Hibari stared at him for a second, making him blush darkly, before allowing him his task, busying himself with light kisses along the smaller teen's pale neck, his hands moving to run along his back and the flesh of his…

Tsuna blushed more. He didn't want to think about Hibari grabbing his butt! _Too_ awkward! And it made it hard to concentrate! He almost cried with relief when he managed to get all of the buttons undone. Pushing it from the prefect's shoulders he was disappointed to see nothing by his shoulder. About to pull away he was instead pulled closer before he was pushed back again, pinned to the grass.

"H-Hibari-san! What are—" Tsuna froze as Hibari straddled his waist, sitting on him. _There!_ On his side, along his ribs was— "Hibari… what happened to your side?"

Curious fingers touched the mark, turning Hibari's attention to it. He didn't even seem to know realize he had it until now. It was like Chrome's… so… were they really connected? The thing trying to possess Chrome and Mukuro… did Hibari have it too? And everyone else?

"Hi… Hibari-san! Please! I need to talk to Reborn!" Tsuna pleaded as he tried to wiggle free, mentally adding he needed to check on his Mist Guardian and Dino.

Hibari silently climbed off of him, totally engrossed with the mark on his side. Sensing the distraction, Tsuna used that to his advantage to get away. Fixing his clothes as he ran he went back to find that Chrome and Dino were no longer where he had left him. Intuition told him _Reborn_. With that in mind he made his way back home.

* * *

"Reborn!" He called out the second he stepped foot inside, kicking his shoes off.

"Ah! Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" His mother called from the kitchen.

"I'm home!" He called belatedly before running up to his room. He found Reborn napping in his hammock, eyes wide open and snot bubble blowing in and out.

He chewed his lip nervously for a moment as he debated before figuring it would be worth it.

"REBORN!" He called out loudly one minute only to find the Leon-gun pointed at his forehead the next. Pushing the object away he glared at his tutor. "Ryohei… Gokudera-kun—_all_ of them! They are related aren't they! I saw the marks on Chrome and Hibari! And where _are_ Chrome and Di—"

"Speaking of marks… what about yours?" Reborn asked as he scanned his student's disheveled state. He really hadn't expected _him_ to get 'lust'.

"Eh? What do you—" Gasping, he shot a hand to the collar of his shirt when he noticed Reborn staring at his neck. _Hibari!_ He hadn't seen the damage the other had done yet. "N-Nothing…"

"Has Hibari found a _new_ way to _bite you_, then?" The Mafioso teased, watching as Tsuna turned beet red.

"R-Reborn! Tell me what you're hiding! You _know_ what's going on! I _know_ you do!" The young Vongola growled, glaring again.

"Forgive them Tsuna, for your friends have sinned." Reborn replied after a brief staring—well, Tsuna continued to glare—contest.

"Eh? Sinned? What are you talking—" Tsuna blinked, thoroughly confused.

"Figure it out, Dame-Tsuna. Or it will only get worse." Reborn advised before leaving the room.

Tsuna could only stare blankly after the infant. _Huh?!_

-Chapter 7 End-

--

**A/N:** And there you have it!!~ The next chapter! Sorry it's kind of short... but it also marks the end of introducing the "sinners", lol. So... Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Haru, Chrome/Mukuro, and Dino... I can't wait.

Lol... Tsuna is always getting cut off when he tries to speak in this chapter--sorry Tsuna! And now he's been kissed by Mukuro! x3 And Hibari did _not_ like it! Poor, poooooor Tsuna! And they shall not be the only ones to try... and Hibari won't like the others either. This shall hopefully be entertaining! 8D

Reborn gave him a small clue... such a useless tutor! Ehehe... but he has a smart friend that will help him. And as long as he can stay away from Dino... and Hibari... and Mukuro... then Tsuna should be fine... as well--although that will be no fun, right? -cackles-

Next chapter! Tsuna gets to learn about what's going on...!

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Bullets Of Capital Vice


	8. The Bullets of Capital Vice

**Chapter 8: The Bullets of Capital Vice**

_Forgive them Tsuna, for your friends have sinned._

Those words echoed pointlessly in his head, helping in _no_ way whatsoever to figure out what this all meant. To figure out what was happening to his family or, most important of all, how to stop it. Staring blankly at the water as a droplet fell from his hair and made a ripple in the bath he frowned as he remembered Reborn's other bit of unhelpful words.

_Figure it out... or it will only get worse._

What the heck did Reborn think he was _trying_ to do?! Maybe he wasn't going about it the 'correct' way but it wasn't like he wasn't trying at all. He didn't even know what the correct way might be. Reborn could be a little more _helpful_! Of course... if he had been... _infected_ too... then there really was no point he supposed.

Staring at the water again he briefly wondered if he should maybe just drown himself here and now and get it over with. Obviously this was all happening just to torture him. Sighing he shook his head to clear it before falling back onto the words Reborn had said and brooding about the possible meanings. _Sin_? His friends had... sinned? Well... that was stupid. He was sure that none of them were in any way perfect but that didn't warrant them to suddenly go _insane_! At least he didn't think so.

Okay. Say they sinned. And it was the cause of all of this. What was he to do then? Take them all to a church? A monk? Groaning in frustration he laid his forehead against his bent knees. Deciding to forget all that for now he tried to focus on what he _did_ know. He _did_ know this whole thing was a pain. And that Reborn knew more than he was saying. He didn't know if Reborn was infected–but he _did_ feel he was a part of it. Indirectly or otherwise. _Stupid Reborn!_

He _did_ know most of his _family_ was infected, the exceptions being Haru and Dino. He _did_ know that whatever it was made them act most unlike their usual selves. _And_ that Chrome and Hibari seemed to have marks–well! _That_ was something he could use! The marks! While he was sure they all suffered from... whatever it was affecting Chrome... it would be wise to also check the others. Maybe he could discover a pattern! Although... he would need to get a girl to check Haru.

Chewing his lip he thought on that plan. Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto would be relatively easy to check. Haru... a little more difficult but not impossible... and he didn't know about Dino. He hadn't seen him since Hibari had dragged him off to molest him by the tree. He hoped he was okay. After all... he had told Romario to leave him to him. Shaking his head to clear it of those worries he focused on what he could do. Check for marks on the others! Clenching his fists with determination he climbed out of his bath to prepare for bed. While putting his homework away he thought about his friends.

He hoped that Yamamoto would be allowed back on the baseball team, Gokudera wasn't out causing too much trouble, Dino was still alive, Chrome was doing better, and Hibari wasn't off trying to... molest another innocent student. Luckily Haru and Ryohei weren't that bad. Though he didn't want Kyoko to worry _or_ Haru to get sick off eating too much cake. She kind of reminded him of Lambo. Ah, Lambo and I-Pin. He was happy they seemed to be unaffected–at least at the moment. He really didn't need to deal with insane children on top of everything else. Yawning, he climbed into bed, wondering briefly where Reborn was. He hadn't seen him since he had gotten home. Not even to make sure he had his homework done.

Not too worried about someone strong like Reborn, who could take care of himself, he closed his eyes and went to sleep only to have it punctured by nightmares.

* * *

Tsuna was awakened the next morning at the feel of someone staring at him. Opening his eyes slowly he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw it was Dino who was leaning over him. _He's come to finish the job!_ he thought with dismay, his heart racing painfully.

"Ah! Tsuna you're awake!" Dino said happily, his usual smile falling over his lips making him look like nothing could make him _happier_ than being the first to greet him in the morning.

Tsuna just stared blankly at him. _What?_ Had he missed something? Wait! Better yet... had it all been a dream?! Gasping, he sat up quickly causing Dino to give him a curious look.

"Is something wrong Tsuna?" Dino questioned with interest as he watched the brunette look thoughtfully around the room.

"No, I... well...." He got lost in thought for a second before snapping his attention back to Dino. "Dino-san... what happened yesterday? How did you get here?"

Dino arched a blonde brow before frowning thoughtfully. "You know... I don't really remember. I just... woke up here this morning and worried something had happened to you. So I came in here."

Tsuna frowned lightly as his theory of it all being a dream slipped a little. "You... you don't remember?"

Brows furrowing, Dino thought back. "No... well, I think I remember seeing you–and Mukuro's girl. Chrome, is it?"

Tsuna felt his jaw drop. Wait. So it _wasn't_ a dream? Then... what happened... everyone acting differently... but! But where was Dino's anger then? Why wasn't he trying to attack him–not that he minded in the least. Closing his mouth he suddenly felt unsafe. Watching Dino frown at him gave him the feeling he was being lured into a false sense of security.

"D-Dino-san, do you know where Reborn is?" He asked slowly while trying to slip covertly away.

Dino looked surprised by the question. "No. Actually, I think we are the only two here."

"O-Oh?" Tsuna felt his stomach clench anxiously. Seeing Dino frown at him made his anxiety double.

"Tsuna, seriously... is something wrong? Did I miss something?" Dino's honey voice asked with concern.

_Yes! You tried to kill me yesterday!_ He tried to offer a friendly smile. "No real–actually... Dino-san you fell pretty hard yesterday. You weren't acting like yourself. I think you weren't... feeling well."

"Not feeling well?" He asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah... hey, do you think I could... c-could you take your shirt off for a second?" He asked cautiously, not wanting the older male to catch on to what he was up to. Now was the best time to see if Dino had a mark. While he still seemed calm.

"Take off my shirt?" He inquired slowly as he watched Tsuna turn red.

"To see... see if there is any bruising." Tsuna nodded, trying to keep his voice even and causal.

Dino just started for a minute before slowly bringing his hands up to pull his black graphic t-shirt over his head. Tsuna felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the blonde's body. He blushed, not understanding why, before shaking his head mentally in an attempt to make him focus. Instead he thought about Hibari. Both Dino and Hibari had amazing bodies while he... he suddenly felt very insecure.

"Well? Is there any bruising?" Dino asked, sounding a little amused.

Tsuna twitched with embarrassment at being caught staring. "Right! Um..."

Cheeks pink he looked Dino over before frowning a little when he saw no mark. Remembering how Hibari and Chrome had it in different spots he wondered if he should look else where.

"Err, Dino-san? Do you think you could–" He gasped as he was suddenly pinned back to his bed, Dino's warm breath ghosting over his lips while his hands were held down by his sides.

"Tsuna why do you look at me like that?" The blonde asked lightly, brown eyes staring intently into his.

" I d-don't know what you're–" He tried to play it cool, embarrassed shame nibbling at him.

"Tsuna... do you... _like_ me?" Dino breathed, his lips nearly brushing against his own.

_Oh God. Why was this happening? First Hibari, then Mukuro, now Dino?_ What the _hell_ was going on?! "Dino-san, you don't–"

Warm lips pressed against his making his eyes widen. _No! Help!_ Whimpering he tried to turn his head away. Dino released him without much struggle, eyeing him with slight annoyance.

"What? Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked with a slight bite to his tone.

"No! That's not–I _don't_ like you! I–" Tsuna gasped, realizing what he had said. "Th-That came out wrong."

"Why were you staring at me like that? Wanting to see my body?" Dino growled, making alarms go off in Tsuna's head.

"I–it's not like that! I just wanted to see–" Tsuna squeaked as the hands holding his wrists tightened painfully.

"See _what_?" Dino hissed, anger starting to resemble yesterday's fury. Had he always been so volatile?

"Dino-san please let go!" He whimpered. Where was Reborn?! Bianchi? Anyone!

"No! I won't let you make a fool of me!" Dino roared, bringing a fist back to prepare a hit.

He didn't know what made him do it but as Dino swung his first forward, Tsuna brought his knees to his chest and kicked forward catching Dino in the stomach and sending him flying back. The hold on his wrist caused him to go tumbling with the older male, landing half on him. Quickly pulling free and pushing away, he scrambled to his feet and ran to the door, pausing when Dino got up.

_There!_ On Dino's back, just above his right shoulder blade was a dark bruise-like mark. Just like Hibari and Chrome!

"Dino-san! Something is attacking your–ack!" He screamed and jumped back when Dino lunged at him, trying to tackle him down.

"How _dare_ you kick me!" The blonde growled as he righted himself and turned to lunge again.

Tsuna held back his terrified scream this time as he took off down the hall, sprinting down the stairs and heading for the kitchen, only to stop at the sudden sound of someone tumbling down the steps after him. _Clumsy psycho!_ Part of him wanted to laugh as he ran back to make sure his senpai wasn't dead.

Dino growled as he pushed himself up off of the floor slowly. Why couldn't he have knocked himself out?! Thinking quickly he decided on how best to deal with him before setting his plan into motion. Making sure Dino was steady on his feet he called his attention to him before running back toward his room when Dino gave chase.

Hoping it would be where it was when he last saw it he ran into his room, slamming the door behind him to give him a few extra seconds. When Dino flung the door open after having crashed into it, Tsuna went along with his plan by picking up his desired object and tossing it at his fellow mafioso.

"Catch!" He called out, watching as Dino didn't really need to the command since he did it instinctively anyway.

He knew his plan had worked when Dino's hand bumped one of the clasps, springing forth the defense system so he was suddenly bound by Reborn's suitcase in the medieval stock style he had been in when he had first tried to snoop.

"I'm so sorry Dino-san!" Tsuna cried as he edged around the taller male before fleeing the room.

Quickly making his decision as he hurried back down the stairs he paused briefly to wonder where the heck his family was! Dino had said he thought they were alone... and so they were. Where was–would it be okay to leave Dino here? Bianchi could handle him... I-Pin too. He felt confident in that. His mom would be safe. Quickly slipping his shoes on he ran out the door and toward the school. He had to find the others!

* * *

Panting harshly as he made it to the fate fifteen minutes later he was halted at the call of his name before he could make it into the school. Tensing at the familiar voice he turned to wait for Yamamoto to meet him.

"Tsuna... why are you wearing your pajamas at school?" The dark haired teen asked with amused interest.

Tsuna blinked before looking down then flushing in horror. "Hiiiih! I–eheh. Um... I don't know."

He had been so caught up with Dino... that he had forgotten that tidbit.

Yamamoto laughed as he slung an arm around the red teen's shoulders. "You're so odd. Lets go to the locker rooms. You can change into your gym uniform since there isn't time to go back home."

"O-O-Okay..." Tsuna stuttered as he was steered without much choice before an idea hit him. While he was there... he could ask to see Yamamoto somehow. Only... he'd have to be careful so he didn't have another Dino on his hands. Remembering where Chrome, Hibari, and Dino had their marks he started to wonder where Yamamoto's might be. He was sure the athletic teen had one now.

When Tsuna tried to shrug free of the arm he was suddenly pushed into a row of nearby shoe lockers, pinned there by Yamamoto's larger body. Squeaking in alarm he quickly looked to see if anyone was watching, relieved at the empty hall before meeting his friend's dark gaze.

"W-Wha–" He was cut off by a sharp glare.

"Tsuna, what is _that_?" Yamamoto asked darkly causing the brunette to fidget.

Unsure of what the other talking about he tried to ask until, with a sense of horror, light fingertips brushed against his neck where Hibari had...

"Ah! No! I didn't–it's not–" He was silenced as hot lips and sharp teeth descended upon the mark, biting and sucking roughly. _What... the... HELL?!_ When he gasped in sudden pain Yamamoto pulled back to stare him in the eye.

"I will make that mark my own... Tsuna you should only be at _my_ side." Yamamoto said seriously, a hand coming up to hold his head still as he leaned into for a kiss.

_No! No, no, no! Why was this happening?! Not Yamamoto too!_ Hibari, Mukuro, and Dino were bad enough... not his carefree, baseball loving friend too! No... "No!"

He gathered his strength and pushed the taller teen away, surprised eyes meeting his as he panted lightly. He tensed slightly when Yamamoto glared again before panicking when the teen turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Wait–please!" He called out, lunging forward and pulling on the back of his friend's uniform. "I... didn't mean to push you like that–I just–"

He was distracted when he saw _it_. Yamamoto's mark! His was on the back of his neck! So he was now sure Yamamoto was infected with the same thing. A small part of him was relieved that it was connected to the other three but it still didn't get him answers to what exactly it was.

Jerked from his thoughts when Yamamoto turned to face him, he felt wary when he tried to take a step back only to be captured in his friend's arms.

"I knew you wouldn't resist me... it _is_ me after all." He smirked before leaning in again.

Tsuna frowned in slight annoyance. He really didn't like Yamamoto acting like this. Something inside told him it would be safer to deny him than it was Hibari. So he did just that when the dark haired teen tried to kiss him.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto... I really should get to the locker room." He said wisely as he managed to pull himself free.

Yamamoto just smiled knowingly. "Fine... but don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Tsuna watched him walk down the hall with some confusion. _What?_ What he was doing? He wasn't aware he was doing anything! Rolling his eyes and trying to ignore the stress starting to build up from the constant... _attacks_ he managed to make it to the locker room and change before class started. He ignored the students who laughed at him, made up a story for the teachers that his uniforms were dirty, apologized profusely for not bringing his bag–almost getting kicked out of class, and worried a little when Gokudera wasn't in class. He really hoped he wasn't out causing trouble–well... _serious_ trouble.

He didn't even bother looking for his missing friend when lunch came. Instead he joined Hana, Kyoko, and Yamamoto on the school's roof. While Yamamoto chatted to Hana about Gokudera's absence he asked Kyoko how her brother was.

"Ah well... he's still acting weird... but I believe you Tsuna-kun. I believe when you say he'll be okay." Kyoko answered with a gentle smile, all traces of worry not completely gone.

Shooting a glance at Yamamoto he turned back to his Sun Guardian's sister. "Hey, Kyoko... have you noticed any strange bruises on him? Anywhere?"

Kyoko gave him a politely curious look before frowning thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so... though I haven't seen much of him lately either."

Tsuna returned the thoughtful frown. "Did... he come to school today?"

"Yes! At first I thought he might not... but then we walked together." Kyoko replied looking pleased. "It was nice... usually he leaves so early for his boxing."

Tsuna smiled. "Maybe I will go talk to him."

Gathering his lunch he got to his feet and left the roof to some curious looks. No one bothered to stop him, though, so he didn't worry about it. Walking to the boxing club's area he swore he nearly had a heart attack during one moment when he turned a corner only to see Hibari at the other end. Throwing a hand over his mouth to stop his scream he quickly dipped back behind the corner and took a longer way around. He really didn't need to be molested. _Again_. By _him_. He'd had his day's fill with Dino and Yamamoto.

Finally making it to the club he was happy to find Ryohei in the ring, laying on his back.

"Hello Onii-san!" He called out as he approached, announcing his presence.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response, sadly. Smiling lightly he climbed into the ring and sat next to the upperclassman, eating some of his bento as he looked around.

"How are you?" He asked after a while. When he didn't get a response he turned his attention to the older teen before frowning a little.

He was sleeping! Rolling his eyes he looked his senpai over before sighing. _Although!_ his mind quickly suggested. _Maybe now was a good time to check!_ No awkward questions or anything! Smiling again at that pretty reasonable sounding decision he set his bento aside before carefully reaching over and pulling his guardian's shirt from his pants. Blushing lightly when the boxer stirred a little, he was relieved when he didn't wake up. Pushing the shirt up he didn't have to look long before he found the bruise-like mark on the teen's abs.

"I didn't think you were _that_ type Sawada..."

Tsuna jumped back, caramel eyes meeting satin silver. "S-Sorry! I was just–"

Ryohei gave a small laugh, pushing his shirt down. "Sorry Sawada... no interest..."

He blushed. "You have it wrong! I was just–c-checking something."

The once exuberant teen arched a brow. "Oh?"

"I should set you on fire..." Tsuna mumbled, annoyed at Ryohei's _surprise_.

"The sun likes it hot..." Ryohei smiled, closing his eyes.

Tsuna blinked in confusion before snorting when he understood. "To the _extreme_."

"What were you looking... for?" The older teen asked almost sleepily.

"Nothing really. I should head back to class. Lunch is almost over–you should be heading back too." Tsuna answered. Had he been here all day?

"Maybe..." Was Ryohei's simple reply.

Tsuna just shook his head, getting up to leave. As he was about to exit the arena he was once again halted by the sight of Hibari. Waiting for him to pass he then ran all the back to class, making it just as the bell rang.

When school ended later Tsuna was quick in stopping by the locker room to get his pajamas before he went home–once _again_ nearly running into the dark haired prefect. They needed a bigger school! Luckily he was not noticed so he made a hasty escape.

So Ryohei had a mark as did Dino, Hibari, Chrome, and Yamamoto. So five people were acting weird... and had corresponding marks. Chrome had said something was trying to possess her subconscious–and Reborn had said his friends had _sinned_... did that mean... they were possessed by... a _demon_? He laughed with slight hysterics at that thought. He had enough to deal with as is when it came to the _abnormal_. He didn't need something like _that_ too.

It was a silent walk home... nothing of interest happening until he was a few steps from his house and he heard arguing.

"Hayato, why weren't you at school?" A soft female voice demanded.

"None of your business! I only answer to–Juudaime!" Gokudera's voice called happily as he saw the brunette approach.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Why weren't you in class?" He inquired as much for his curiosity as for Bianchi's sake.

The bomber frowned apologetically. "I had to take care of something."

Bianchi wasn't the only one who frowned. Tsuna sighed before suddenly remembering his earlier plan.

"Ah! Bianchi-san! While you're here–do... can I ask a favor?" He asked a little nervously.

The poisonous chef just stared as Gokudera puffed himself up jealously.

"Why are you asking _her_? _I'm_ your right hand man!" The silver haired teen huffed.

"I... need a woman–" Tsuna began awkwardly, not sure how she would respond to being asked to spy on Haru and try to see her undressed.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera gasped in shock.

"I am not impressed." Bianchi said lightly before walking away, leaving a confused Vongola Decimo behind.

"W-What?" He blinked.

"Juudaime, if you need a woman _please_ consider someone _else_! You can do better than her! She's not someone you should sleep with–" Gokudera pleaded seriously until he was cut off.

"_What_?!" Tsuna squawked before taking in what he had said and how it could sound. "N-No! I didn't mean–I only wanted..."

He smacked his forehead. Curse him and his misconstrued words! Gokudera watched him curiously. Sighing and deciding to give up on Haru for the moment he turned his attention to his Storm Guardian.

"N-Never mind that... Gokudera-kun can I... err, talk to you–I-in private?" He stuttered, willing the red in his cheeks to fade.

Gokudera eyed him a moment before smiling brightly. "Sure!"

Tsuna looked toward his house. He didn't know if Dino was still there... he kind of hoped not. Starting toward his house he told Gokudera to follow. He was relieved to hear Dino had been picked up by Romario earlier in the day and blushed again when he caught Bianchi's eye. Making it to the safety of his room he pulled Gokudera inside before closing his door. Taking a deep breath he decided to get straight to the point. Luckily... Gokudera would make this relatively quick and easy since he was so willing to be absolutely obedient.

"G-Gokudera-kun... please remove your shirt." He avoided eye contact, cheeks burning hotly.

He was deeply thankful when the taller teen didn't say a word... just arched a brow before doing as asked. He took the pale and firm body in with slight awe before noticing the mark on his upper right arm.

"Gokudera..." He said as he took a step forward, reaching out a hand to touch it.

"Me too, Juudaime!" Gokudera whispered happily, misunderstanding, as he pulled the brunette to him, hugging him close. "You're mine, all mine... I won't let anyone else have you..."

Before Tsuna could question him warm, eager lips were on his, kissing and nipping in ways that almost made him want to open his mouth in invitation. When he tried to pull away, Gokudera merely followed him.

He wanted to cry. Hibari... Mukuro... Dino... Yamamoto... and now Gokudera too. He didn't understand. This was insane! When he tried once again to pull back he gasped instead as Gokudera let him go only to push him back onto his bed. The bomber wasted no time in climbing on top of him, blocking his protests with another kiss. A light groan escaped him when Gokudera's hips pushed into his, causing a pleasing tingle to race up his spine. Just like with Hibari–no!

Panicking, he pushed Gokudera away. "S-Stop!"

He was happy when the other desisted at once. Able to wriggle free now he escaped, fleeing his room and friend lest the teen decided to change his mind and continue. He didn't know if he could fight Gokudera off since the bomber could be rather stubborn. He ran almost blindly down the street until he ran into someone, knocking them down, tripping a second later and falling too.

"Ah! I'm _so_ sorr–eh?! Kyoko-chan!" Turning pink he hurried to his feet so he could help her to hers. "Kyoko-chan! I'm sorry! I didn't see–"

"It's okay." Kyoko giggled soothingly, taking Tsuna's offered hand. "Going somewhere?"

He gave her a nervous smile. "Nowhere really... what are you..."

"I just saw Haru-chan. I was helping her try on dresses." Kyoko smiled as she dusted herself off.

Well... that wasn't so odd. The two were friends–wait! "Hey, has... Haru been acting... _weird_?"

Kyoko blinked with curiosity before frowning in thought. "Um... maybe a little."

Another idea hitting him he went with it. "W-When you were helping her change... did you see any strange, erm, bruises or marks?"

Kyoko stared before looking off to the side. "Haru-chan had an odd bruise in the middle of her back. When I asked how she got it... she didn't even know she had it. Tsuna-kun... do you know something?"

Tsuna was happy he was able to hide his surprise pretty well. Haru too! Everyone! What did it mean? Shaking his head mentally he brought his focus back to Kyoko again. "Not really... just... that some people seem to acting so weird lately."

"Oh? Like Onii-chan and Yamamoto-kun? And Haru-chan!" Kyoko said thoughtfully.

"Eh? You... noticed Yamamoto?" He wondered why he thought he was the only one. Yamamoto was so popular. Students were bound to notice their beloved baseball star acting strange. Kyoko just smiled. "Yeah... Yamamoto's suddenly so _prideful_ and Onii-san is unmotivated. Haru bought _three_ whole cakes to eat by _herself_! And Dino-san gets so _angry_–it's insane! Not to mention Hibari-san! He–"

_Crap!_ He blushed. He didn't want Kyoko to know about that.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko gasped suddenly, making him jump. "This reminds me of my homework!"

Tsuna blinked slowly. _Huh?_ "H-Homework? How does–"

"Mmn! While you were out for a bit we studied Religion a little in class and touched briefly on the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. I think it has to do with Christianity." Kyoko said pensively, brow creasing as she tried to recall it all. "There was... greed, lust, pride, envy, wrath, gluttony, and sloth. They were known as capital sins because they destroyed the charity in people's hearts and was often believed to lead to impenitence and death. It was also believed that each sin was connected to a demon who tempted people by means of their associated sin."

Tsuna stared in slight horror as he listened.

"And when you mentioned _pride_ and _anger_ well... Dino-san seems like wrath. And Haru-chan would be gluttony. I guess that makes Onii-chan sloth. I wonder what Hibari-san represents." Kyoko giggled as she let her thoughts carry her away.

_Lust_. Tsuna choked on that thought before gasping. _Wait! This could be it!_ She had talked about the Seven Deadly Sins! Reborn had said his friends had _sinned_! And only _seven_ of them were acting strangely–and Chrome! Chrome had said something was trying to _possess_ her subconscious. Also, Mukuro thought they might be ghost-like... but not in the sense he was thinking. _Spirits?_ The seven sin were associated with demons! Demons were suppose to be able to posses people! Was this really it?! It seemed unbelievable... but...

"Kyoko-chan! Thank you for telling me! I really... should get going. I have to meet with Reborn!" He called as he turned and took off toward home.

Mukuro! He had said he was green... with _envy_? He snorted. Why would Mukuro envy him anything? And Gokudera. Greed. It was making sense... but _how_? Reborn. Reborn new! He would _make_ the mafioso tell him! ...Somehow.

Just as he turned the corner of his street he paused in his step when he saw Gokudera waiting for him. _Oh no._ What did he want? Approaching slowly, all apprehension escaped him when Gokudera threw himself to the ground, bowing deeply.

"I am sorry Juudaime!" He cried out to the sidewalk. "I didn't mean to push so hard!"

Tsuna sighed, not really wanting to deal with this now... or ever, actually. "Gokudera-kun, please get up. Anyway I need to talk to Reborn so–"

"Reborn? He just left." Gokudera replied as he got to his feet.

"_Left_?! Do you know when he's–ugh!" Tsuna huffed in frustration. Usually he couldn't get the infant to leave him alone! Now he was nowhere to be found when he was _needed_!

"Juudaime? Is something wrong?" The bomber asked, concerned.

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond only to pause. Gokudera. Gokudera was smart. And Gokudera was _from_ the mafia world. Maybe if he told him... a _little_ of it... maybe he would know what Reborn did. Maybe.

"Um... Gokudera-kun? Do you know about the Seven Deadly Sins?" He asked slowly.

"Sins? Sure... why? Is–" Gokudera blinked with confusion at his boss's question.

"Gokudera-kun... can the sins be... erm..." He thought of Reborn. "_Manipulated_ in any way? Like by... mafioso?"

Okay... that sounded stupid. _He_ sounded stupid. _And_ he was making it sound like he was accusing Reborn. He was sure Reborn _knew_ more than he was letting on but he never really thought about him being the _cause_. Now all he had to do was wait for Gokudera to think he was stupid too and... and what? Hopefully he would leave and Reborn would come back soon!

"Sins... manipulated by... mafioso?" Gokudera repeated with slight disbelief.

"Y-Yeah... I'm sorry. That's pretty stupid right?" Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Actually... I think I remember something–but..." The silver haired teen's brows furrowed. "But... they were suppose to be myth."

"Myth?" Tsuna echoed curiously.

"Yeah... well there was suppose to be this weapon that infected the target with the spirit of a sin or something... but it was dangerous. Created against the laws... the Capital Vice Bullets!" Gokudera beamed when he remembered the name.

"Capital Vice Bullets?" Tsuna frowned before inhaling sharply. _Bullets!_

The bruise-like marks on the body... the reactions... possession. The sins. If the bullets were real, then... Aurgh! _Who_ was the one always firing magic bullets?! Why did this all start when he went on _break_?! _Who_ was mysteriously avoiding him?! _Who_ shot his friends?!

_REBORN!_

-Chapter 8 End-

--

**A/N:** Updaaaaaate!!~ XD I'm really sorry it took forever! Typing it up was a pain! -sigh- So... the story is moving along.

Poor Tsuna... it must suck being molested so... but it's SO fun to write! x3 He's just kind of having a bad day, isn't it? And it's not going to get better anytime soon. At least he's surviving.

No Hibari and Mukuro/Chrome action this chapter. Sorry? There will be some next chapter--especially from Hibari. Buwhaha... Tsuna can't hide forever! Some friendly fights--or should that be fight of friends? -shrug- LOL! Tsuna wants to sleep with Bianchi? Say WHAT? Gokudera and his sister are nerds. xP

Ooooh. More about the bullets next chapter!

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Finding The Answer Is Half The Battle


	9. Finding The Answer Is Half The Battle

** Chapter 9: Finding The Answer Is Half The Battle**

Reborn... Reborn. Reborn! It was all him! It just _had_ to be!

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out in annoyance as he clenched his fists tightly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He really didn't know why he should be so surprised. Although maybe he should be surprised at the fact that he didn't suspect his tutor. It was just like Reborn. Reborn was always testing him in some odd way—but wait. This... was a little over the top.

"Reborn?" Gokudera questioned with confusion as he stared at his boss. "What about Reborn-san?"

"Oh! Ah..." Tsuna frowned lightly in thought as he looked over his friend cautiously. A part of him wanted to talk to Gokudera about this... but then there was another part that told him to be careful. He needed to find out more. "Well... Reborn has been... trying... to, er, give a few lessons on some stuff. I wish he would be around when I actually need to talk to him."

"I see... I'm sorry Juudaime! If I knew you would be looking for him I would have had him stay here for you!" Gokudera apologized, bowing deeply once more.

Tsuna offered his friend a small smile. It wouldn't do... if Reborn didn't want to stay he really didn't think Gokudera could _make_ him. Surely the bomber knew that as well. "I-It's okay Gokudera-kun."

The Capital Vice Bullets. If it wasn't that exactly, though he was sure it was, then it was something related. It had to be. Especially if Reborn was involved. He didn't really understand why. But he needed to find Reborn and get this resolved. Especially now since almost everyone seemed to think he would be a willing partner in—

"Ugh..." He sighed as he thought of his friends trying to kiss him. He shivered as he thought of the ones who had. And the force.

"Juudaime? Are you well?" Gokudera's voice cut in through his thoughts, making him tense a little before he relaxed and smiled at his friend.

"I'm just... a little annoyed. I really need to talk to Reborn and now he's not here." Tsuna sighed, wondering where the mafioso might have gone and when he would return. And what could he do while he waited. Maybe... would Bianchi know anything about the bullets? Could he ask her? She was from Italy, right? "Gokudera-kun? Do you know if Bianchi is still home?"

Gokudera did not look pleased at that question. His lips curled into a small snarl before he brought a calm expression to his features. "No. She left with Reborn. They were going to check on something."

"Oh..." Tsuna felt his heart sink a little before curiosity caught him. Check on something? Check on what? Was... something wrong? His eyes meeting Gokudera's he panicked a little when he saw his guardian looked annoyed. "Ah! It's nothing... personal. I was just wondering if maybe she knew where Reborn was."

The bomber's annoyance seemed to ease as his brows furrowed in thought before he turned to look down the street. "Oh. If that's the case... why don't I help you find him Juudaime!"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna blinked before slowly returning the smile Gokudera gave him. Find... Reborn. He hadn't really thought of that. Perhaps it could work. And if he had help he could find him that much faster. There were only a few places Reborn could go—well if he was going to check on something. Maybe. "Do you know what he was going to check on?"

"Nope!" Gokudera smiled happily, like nothing could be better than getting to find an infant hitman with your boss. "But I swear, as your right hand man, I will help you find him!"

Sighing lightly as he brought a hand up to scratch his cheek, he thought on that a minute before smiling. It was something. And with luck... they would find Reborn. "Okay. Let me put my bag away."

Gokudera nodded his understanding and waited for him to return. Tsuna told his mom he was going out with a friend before putting his bag in his room and running down to meet the silver haired teen where he had left him. Talking their options over for a minute they decided to try around the shopping district and school. Perhaps the infant had needed to check on something there. Tsuna was a little hesitant to go back near the school if Hibari was going to be there but then figured... maybe he could just send Gokudera on his own. Of course... he didn't want the two to fight. And there was a good chance of that if he didn't go along. Urgh.

They looked around the coffee shops and other little stores they thought Reborn might frequent only to come up with nothing. Inwardly pouting, Tsuna sucked it up and followed Gokudera back toward the school. Would Shamal be there after hours? Was that perhaps where Reborn went? He ran this idea by Gokudera and they talked on it as they walked until a greeting voice caught their attention.

"Oi, Tsuna!"

Tsuna tensed lightly against his will, something that Gokudera, unfortunately, seemed to notice as they stopped to acknowledge the person. Yamamoto smiled as he walked over to the two, eyes solely on him until Gokudera reached for the his arm and pulled him close to his side. He watched the athletic teen's smile fade slowly as his eyes darkened, taking the two in.

"Ah... h-hello Yamamoto!" He smiled. It was a little forced... but he managed it. He really hated feeling apprehensive when he saw one of his best friends. But not knowing what they would do to him now was a scary thing. He had been so lucky to have escaped the teen after school... hopefully the two wouldn't fight—

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto asked slowly, irritation coating his usual happy and carefree tone as he stared Gokudera down.

_Damn._

"What do you mean?" Gokudera questioned haughtily as he pulled Tsuna closer to him, the brunette blushing lightly.

Tsuna didn't know if he should try to pull away. He wanted to but he didn't think Gokudera would easily let him go. And that might set Yamamoto off. So he stayed by the bomber's side. Unfortunately that seemed to set Yamamoto off anyway.

"Let go of Tsuna." Yamamoto commanded as he came up to the two, reaching out to pull the smaller teen away from the annoying silver haired one.

"Juudaime is with _me_! I don't have to do anything... baseball idiot." Gokudera smirked back at the other, tone hinting suggestively to more than what was true.

"Gokudera-kun... please. We don—" _Not now!_ He really needed to find Reborn! He needed to stop this—well... Gokudera would always try to start fights but at least the old Yamamoto would just laugh it off and they were easy to stop.

"Tsuna is better suited with me." Yamamoto smiled at his fellow guardian as he grabbed the brunette's arm and tugged him somewhat forcefully from the other and into his arms. "Isn't that right Tsuna?"

"I—" He panicked as he took in Gokudera's scowl before turning to look at Yamamoto. He didn't really get a chance to answer as his chin was caught in calloused fingers and held firmly, smirking lips pressing against his.

His face colored instantly as he opened his mouth to protest only to have a foreign tongue cut him off. It was one thing to be kissed against his will—to be kissed by a _guy_ against his will—to be kissed by a guy who's suppose to be his _friend_ against his will... but to be kissed _in front_ of someone?!

"Bastard! Release my Juudaime!" The bomber raged as he lunged at the two.

Tsuna managed to free himself in time, pushing Yamamoto away once more before turning to try to stop Gokudera. "Gokud—stop!"

He wasn't able to put a full halt to his Storm guardian's actions but he was able to stop him from reaching Yamamoto as the silver haired teen crashed into him, knocking him down accidentally. The two fell together, Gokudera landing half on him. Wincing at the pain that shot through him lightly, he looked around before clinging to the body before him when it tried to get to it's feet to attack his Rain guardian once more.

"Stop you two! Now isn't the time to—Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna frowned as he was pulled to his feet with the other teen before watching as he was knocked back by a forceful swipe from Yamamoto. "Yamamoto! Stop!"

Agitation started to gnaw at him when the two didn't listen, Gokudera recovering and attempting to attack once more. He didn't have time for this! He could just leave them... but his conscience wouldn't let him in the end. What were they even fighting over really? He needed to find Reborn. Lips curling into a displeased frown he watched his two insane friends for another minute before deciding he'd have to try to appeal to something they—or at least Gokudera—would find hard to ignore.

"Gokudera-kun! I _command_ you to stop!" He called forcefully, clenching his fists and closing his eyes for a second.

He was slightly surprised when it seemed to work. Gokudera stopped at once, though this let Yamamoto get his hit. Taking a hit to the jaw, the silver haired teen fell back onto the ground. Tsuna quickly went to his side to see if he was okay. After all, it was partially his fault.

"Gokudera-kun..." He sighed lightly before frowning. "You said you'd help me find Reborn. Maybe you should just go home. You're causing me only trouble."

_I'm sorry_ _Gokudera-kun_. He couldn't help feeling bad when his words seemed to hurt his friend. He really didn't want to but he couldn't let this continue. When he found Reborn and sorted this all out he would be sure to apologize properly.

"Juudaime! I—" The silver haired teen looked ready to apologize forcefully when Tsuna stopped him short.

"Please. Just go home." Tsuna said lightly before turning his attention to Yamamoto who was watching with a light smirk. "Yamamoto should go home as well."

"Ah... Tsuna. Don't be ma—" Yamamoto started to speak, resigning the brunette to be a little forceful with him as well.

"I'd like you more if you just went home as well Yamamoto." He said softly, turning away as though he thought the other really wasn't worth his time.

He didn't know why... but it seemed to work. Yamamoto looked annoyed but he started to walk away followed by Gokudera. He watched them for a few minutes before sighing and running a hand through his messy locks. He needed to find Reborn and get this all figured out so things could go back to the way the were before. Especially when it came to Hibari and Dino as well. Especially Hibari. He shuddered lightly thinking about the kiss Yamamoto had forced on him. At least it was just lips against lips unlike Hibari's... tongue. A shiver stole through him when he remembered how it had felt.

Sighing he decided to continue on to the school like planned to see if perhaps Shamal was there, and if so if Reborn had stopped by to see him.

* * *

His whole body was trembling with relief as he made it to the safety of the street beyond the school. That had been a close one! Even more so than the previous brushes. Apparently Hibari was still at school for whatever reasons known only to him and he nearly ran straight into him as he walked down the hall looking for Shamal. He really didn't know how he had managed to escape without being caught by the wolfish disciplinarian but he was grateful, though a little disappointed that his trip had led to nothing.

Shamal hadn't been there. And he didn't think Reborn had been there either. So where to now then? Wondering if he should just go home and wait he had just turned to start toward home when he suddenly tensed, a chill creeping over him even though it was warm outside. At first he worried Hibari had seen him after all and was coming for him until the aura that filled his senses put that worry to rest. Instead of relief he tensed more. _Him_. He honestly didn't know if he was more or _less_ trouble than Hibari.

When he felt like a hand would touch his arm at any moment fear captured him and he screamed before he started running. Home! He needed to make it home! He would be safe there—but... what if he was wrong? Would a simple thing like his own house stop Mukuro from pursuing him? Shuddering he stopped, wondering frantically what he should do.

"My, Tsunayoshi-kun... so tense. Maybe I can help you with that."

Tsuna tensed again before shuddering as Mukuro's voice washed over him. Wait! Why was Mukuro even—was Chrome okay? Did the thing possessing her finally take over her conscious as well? Sudden concern shadowing his fear, he turned to face his Mist guardian. "Mukuro! Is—"

He didn't get to continue as an illusion was cast around them, leaving them in a world of white. He wrists were grabbed by cool gloved hands and his body was tugged against the taller teen's. When a kiss was about to be forced upon him he grew annoyed and used his body to bump the offending one away since he couldn't move his arms.

"Mukuro stop! Where is Chrome! Is she okay? Did she—" He managed a glare until he was silenced by a gloved hand on his jaw. He wanted to maintain an angry stance but the way Mukuro was looking at him made him a little nervous.

"So concerned. If you really want to know... give me something as compensation." The Mist guardian said slyly, his eyes smirking more than his lips ever could.

"Compensation...? What do you—" When those smirking lips met his he figured he should have known. Why did everyone keep kissing him today?! He tried to pull away but Mukuro just moved the hand from his jaw to the back of his head to keep him in place. When he felt a tongue seeking entrance he at least had some satisfaction that there would be no entrance unless he allowed it.

And he kept his lips firmly shut. Now he kind of wished he hadn't sent Gokudera home. Of course... he and Yamamoto would probably still be fighting so it wasn't like he would have been better off after all. Well... that was fine. Mukuro could kiss him. But he wouldn't give in to it. He gazed defiantly into Mukuro's mismatched eyes when the tongue tried a little more insistently to breach his clamped barrier.

Mukuro arched a curious brow at the brunette's silent defiance before his eyes darkened in amusement. Tsuna wondered if maybe he had done the correct thing before he suddenly gasped, lips parting, as a questing hand slid down over his stomach and between his leg, cupping his groin and squeezing. Before he could register his mouth was open he felt Mukuro's tongue slip in and overpower him.

_What the hell?!_ Anger and embarrassment warred within him as he struggled to pull away. When Mukuro wouldn't release his mouth he moved his hands from trying to push the taller teen away to the dark blue locks at the back of his guardian's head. Grabbing a fist full he pulled hard until he was released as his victim jerked back with a startled cry. Gasping for breath a few times, he stumbled a few steps back before moving his eyes to glare. Mukuro glared back, rubbing at the back of his head before he smiled lightly.

"So feisty... one thing I don't envy." Mukuro laughed minutely. "But it does make it more interesting when it comes to devouring you."

Tsuna blinked at that comment before gasping as he was suddenly tackled back into the grass. His poor head throbbed in protest when it hit the ground and his eyes watered until the pain dulled. He tried to use his hands to push Mukuro away but he was overpowered when an illusion was cast to bind his hands above his head. He tried to remind himself that it was _just_ an illusion and that it wasn't real but the feel of his body being pressed into the ground distracted him.

"Mukuro! Let me go!" He tried to sound imposing and strong. But his voice cracked lightly with a tremor that made it useless.

"I will... in time..." Mukuro smiled down at him, stoking his cheek lightly with a gentleness that almost fooled him. It did startle him somewhat, however. "When everything that is yours is mine."

He didn't know what to do. There was an illusion around them which led him to believe that no one would be able to see them and help him. His hands were trapped so he couldn't try to reach for his pills. He didn't know where Reborn was to try to have him stop this madness. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Mukuro shift on him. Bringing his eyes back to the other teen's face he froze when he saw him lean in toward him.

"Mukuro... please—don't!" It was useless. He knew it was useless. But that didn't stop him from trying.

A light kiss was pressed against the corner of his mouth before they were trailed over his chin and down to his throat. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting back a whimper when he felt those lips trail along where Hibari and Yamamoto had previously bitten him. To mark him. Would Mukuro do the same? Why? Why were they doing this to him? At the first feel of the sting of sharp teeth he cried out. But... what he cried out not only surprised him but seemed to stun Mukuro as well as the body on top of his stilled.

"Hibari-san!"

Their eyes met, each mirroring the other's surprise before Tsuna felt his face and neck heat up. _Hibari_? Why had he called out for Hibari?! It was as Mukuro's expression darkened that it came to him. Hibari... was the only person he knew besides Reborn who could stand up to Mukuro. And since he couldn't find Reborn... his instinct called for Hibari. _How embarrassing_. But maybe... even if he couldn't see him... maybe... he could hear him. The school couldn't be that far. It was stupid! No one could find him! But still...

"Hibari-san! Hel—e-eh??" Tsuna blinked in confusion as the illusion suddenly broke and he briefly wondered if there was a chance that Hibari had heard. And then he felt the body on his change. Looking back up at Mukuro he felt his heart lighten when it _wasn't_ Mukuro any longer... but Chrome.

Her cheeks were flushed a light pink and she was breathing shallowly, like she had just ran a few miles. Holding onto Chrome's shoulders, he held her steady as he sat up so she was moved to his lap. His concern for her didn't let him register what could be considered an intimate position.

"Chrome-san! Are you okay?" He asked lightly, looking over her face. What had happened? Had she lost power over Mukuro for a second and finally got it back? Or maybe...

"Boss... I'm sorry. I lost control." Chrome said so quietly he almost missed her words.

"I—it's okay... Chrome? How are you?" He asked lightly, a small smile coming when he thought of her trying so hard to fight this. It must be hard. And he was complaining just because he had to deal with the people? How did it feel to be possessed like that?

"There you are!"

Both Tsuna and Chrome jumped lightly at the call, turning at the same time to see who it was.

"W-What are you two doing—" The voice squawked upon seeing the two so close.

"Hiiih? Er..." Tsuna floundered as he actually took in how he and Chrome were sitting now, blushing lightly.

"Ken... calm down." Another voice said monotonously.

"Ken... Chikusa...." Chrome said with more breath than she seemed to have had before, taking the two in.

Ken snorted before stomping over to where Tsuna and Chrome were sitting, pulling the girl to her feet. "We've come to take you back."

"Ah! Wait..." Tsuna frowned. He really couldn't say anything about them taking her if she was going to willingly go with them... but... they still seemed to be treating her more roughly than need be. Did they know what was going on? Did they know how she and Mukuro had changed—ah! That's right! It was because of Chrome that he knew a little of what was going on at first. Maybe she would know a little about the bullets? Either way he could put her on her toes. Unlike Gokudera or Yamamoto... he felt safe in telling her.

When he saw Chrome stumble a little so Ken had to catch her he frowned for a moment wondering if he should just let them take her home for now. He could always talk to her later. Looking over the two his attention was caught by Chikusa. An idea coming to him he nodded his head mentally in agreement with it before walking over to the other teen.

"C-Chikusa... san?" When the teen looked at him with an expression of disinterest he blushed lightly before pushing on. "Can I tell you... something?"

Chikusa just arched an eyebrow at him, seemingly waiting for him to speak.

"About Chrome-san... that thing possessing her conscious. You know of it now don't you?" He asked slowly hoping that they knew about it by now. When Chikusa looked from him to Chrome with a curious gaze he frowned until the teen turned his attention back to him, nodding. "Right... well. It's about the Capital Vice Bullets—er, do you know anything about them?"

Chikusa just stared at him as Ken helped Chrome onto his back in the background. Finally Chikusa spoke slowly, eyes looking over his face as he used a finger to push his glasses back up on his nose. "I... don't know much about it. But maybe Mukuro-san will."

With that he turned to join Ken and Chrome as they started to leave, probably to go back to Kokuyo Land.

"Ah! Wait!" Tsuna frowned as he watched them start to leave. Would Chrome be okay? When they turned to look at him he frowned before clenching his fists in determination. "Tell Chrome I will figure out how to save her. Once I talk to Reborn."

Chikusa just nodded before they continued on their way. Tsuna watched them for a few minutes before sighing and straightening his clothes, blushing lightly when he realized he was still in his gym clothes. Figuring he should just go home and wait he also decided it was a good idea to go home and change as well.

* * *

"I'm home—ack!" Tsuna squawked as he was nearly rundown by children when he stepped into the house. Looking over his shoulder he saw I-Pin chasing Lambo over the yard, yelling something about meatballs and Fuuta trying to get both to stop. Arching a brow at the show, he decided after a minute that he really didn't want to know. Taking his shoes off he walked toward the kitchen when something wonderful caught his eye.

"Bianchi-san!" He said happily when he saw the woman come out of the kitchen with a list in her hand. "Is Reborn here?"

Finally! He could talk to his tutor and figure out how to end this!

"No." Bianchi answered simply as she spared him a moment of her attention before walking around him toward the door.

His heart dropped. Or... maybe not. Turning on his heel he followed the woman. "Do you know when he will be back—or at least where he is?"

"He'll be back later... don't worry." She answered simply once more after slipping her shoes on and following the children out of the door, closing it behind her.

Sighing in disappointment he turned and headed for his room so he could change his clothes. He was just about to sit down to start on his homework when the infant he had been looking for finally made an appearance, coming in through the window.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted as he jumped on Tsuna's bed, watching his student with interest.

"Reborn! Finally! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Tsuna growled as he set his homework aside, giving all of his attention to his tutor. It was time to end this. "Where have you been anyway?"

Reborn was silent for a moment, probably wondering whether or not to tell him anything. "I was checking up on Dino. He seems to be causing trouble."

"Dino-san?" Tsuna frowned lightly, worry creasing his brows. That's right... his anger. His poor family. Ah! Wait! "Well—that's _your_ fault isn't it! Why did you shoot them? I thought this was suppose to be a break? What are you thinking?!"

He knew he shouldn't probably use such a tone with his tutor, but he was annoyed.

"Dame-Tsuna finally figured it out?" Reborn asked with a smirk before jumping from the bed to kick his student on the back of the head for his tone. "Took you long enough."

Tsuna cried out in pain when his head was kicked, the force making him whack it on the edge of the table. "O-Ow! W-Well how was I suppose to know there was bullets out there that possessed people?!"

Apparently Reborn didn't think that line of defense was acceptable as he quickly retorted with, "Dame-Tsuna! As boss you should be prepared for these kinds of things and advance your knowledge on things that could be harmful to your family."

Tsuna's lips curled into a frown before he forced annoyance onto his features. "Gokudera-kun said that they were suppose to be a myth—well, at least that's what people seem to think. H-How did you come across such things anyway?"

"That's unimportant. What you should be thinking about is how you're going to save your family." Reborn said, brushing his student's question away like it was just a fleck of dirt.

Tsuna stared for a second before arching a brow. Some break this was. He snorted. "You're the one who shot them."

"And they are your subordinates, thus your responsibility." Reborn countered calmly, watching his student's agitation over this grow.

"_You're_ the one who shot them—ow ow ow!" Tsuna tried to argue before whimpering as his arm was pinned forcefully behind his back in a painful way.

"And you're the one who is going to cure them. And don't forget to hurry... or it will only get worse." Reborn added before releasing the brunette.

Tsuna groaned as he rubbed at his arm soothingly. "What do you mean... I don't know how to cure them!"

Worse? That's right. Oh no... _worse_! They were bad enough already!

"Again, figure it out. I believe in you." Reborn stated as he looked over his student's homework. "Lets work on this."

"Ah! But Reborn! I don't even know how to—okay, okay! Homework!" Tsuna called when his protest was ended with Reborn pointing a gun at him. If it wasn't for his fear of Reborn he didn't think he would haven been able to concentrate on his homework. When he managed to get everything done he was exhausted, physically and mentally and Reborn didn't want to talk about anything else since he was tired as well.

Admitting defeat in getting answers from Reborn at the moment he got ready for bed, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to try again tomorrow.

_Cure_. He was to cure his family? Did that mean... he could just give them some kind of medicine? Maybe he should try talking to Shamal as well. He was a doctor after all. And an elder member of the mafia. Maybe he would have more knowledge than Gokudera. Ah... Gokudera and Yamamoto. Earlier he felt one step closer to making them normal again... now he felt farther away then before. And Dino. Reborn had to check up on Dino. Was he okay?

Why was Reborn letting this happen to Dino anyway? He was a boss of his own family. And Haru! What did she have to do with the mafia? Kyoko was worrying... and Chrome. She was looking tired. Was it because she was fighting so hard? Or maybe...

He gasped mentally, tensing a little. Was it hurting her? Was the thing possessing her... actually hurting her from the inside? What about the others? They never really seemed exhausted but maybe it was hurting them anyway. Fear for his friends started to creep up on him. Could whatever this was... actually _hurt_ them in a damaging way? Surely Reborn wouldn't allow that—of course... it's never really stopped him before.

He wanted to ask him but... he was sleeping. And it wasn't worth it to wake him up.

* * *

When Tsuna awoke the next morning he was a little disappointed to see that Reborn had already awaken and left the room. And then he started to feel annoyed. He was being avoided. At least that's what it felt like. Was Reborn determined to make him do it all on his own then? He didn't even know where to begin! At least... he hadn't woken up to Dino sitting over him again. That was horrible.

As he got up and got ready for the day he thought on things he could do and what he knew about the bullets. Which really wasn't much. According to Gokudera they were based off the Seven Deadly Sins. And according to Kyoko... hey! Kyoko! Maybe he could ask her about it and see the information she had found on it from the school work. It wasn't much but at least it was something. Hopefully even a start to ending all of this! And there was also Shamal. Maybe during lunch break he could check in on the doctor and see what he knew. After all... Reborn never said he couldn't ask for outside help—though he did say to figure it out on his own.

But he probably just meant that he wasn't going to help. He sighed. Reborn always made easy things complicated. After cleaning up in the bathroom and dressing in his uniform he gathered his bag and went downstairs for breakfast, eating as quickly as he could so he would have a better chance of being able to leave for school without crossing paths with Gokudera or Yamamoto. He wasn't ready to face them. And it kind of hurt him that he was trying to avoid his friends. Hopefully this would all be over sometime today though!

Calling a quick thanks for the breakfast to his mom in the kitchen he hurried to put his shoes on and left the house in good time. It was a little chilly in the early morning but he liked that it chased away the last bit of sleepiness that tried to linger. He needed to be focused today. And cautious. He had Hibari to avoid and information to find out.

He was happy to make it to school safely a few minutes later. It kind of sucked that he couldn't enjoy a leisurely pace with his friends but it was also nice to be early for once. There weren't many people there so it was easier to hide from Hibari without looking weird. Bringing his bag to the classroom he thought about seeing to Shamal first thing. It was probably the safest time of the day. Since there weren't many people there yet... Hibari wouldn't have to be patrolling intently to find rule breakers.

Leaving his stuff at his desk he peeked out of the classroom before making his way to the infirmary only to be disappointed when he got there. Apparently since it was so early in the morning that no teen girls would be here... Shamal wasn't either. Sulking a little he sighed and wondered if maybe he should wait. Remembering the last time he had been in here and how he had been cornered by Hibari he decided to just try again at lunch. It would be a little harder sneaking down here but at least he stood more of a chance than just sitting here and waiting. What if Hibari came for whatever odd reason? There would be no escape.

Making his way cautiously back to his classroom he nearly had a heart attack when he almost ran into Hibari but luckily he was talking to some members of the newspaper committee and was spared. Hopefully that would be the only close call of the day. Sitting at his desk he stared out of the window as the students started coming in, frowning when Gokudera and Yamamoto were no where to be found when class started.

Instantly he started to worry. Had the two met each other on the way to school? Did they fight while he wasn't there to stop them? Were they hurt somewhere? Not liking the repeated feelings he tried to remain calm until break. Maybe Gokudera just decided to skip and Yamamoto was... well, he really didn't know. And for some reason that made him worry more. What if they were hurt somewhere because of the possession? That worry grew more when his eyes fell on Kyoko. She didn't seem stressed about anything. That was a relief. It let him know that her brother, at least, seemed to be still okay.

When the first break came he didn't hesitate to question his fellow classmates on whether or not they had seem either Yamamoto or Gokudera that day, blushing a little when he was given odd looks, like they couldn't believe Dame-Tsuna was talking to them. Like he was a slug. Unfortunately no one seemed to have seen either one, though a few seemed happy that Yamamoto wasn't there since he had changed.

As he walked away he felt his heart hurt him so much he almost wanted to cry. Yamamoto and Dino and Hibari... were so different from before. And if it was hurting the people around them, how was it hurting them? He had to stop this! For their sake. When class started again he decided to visit Shamal during lunch then talk to Kyoko about getting the information on the sins.

* * *

It was lunchtime! Where was he?! Surely he wouldn't leave while students—scratch that... while _girls_ might have need for him during this time! Eyebrow furrowing he started to play with the idea that the perverted doctor was chasing the poor girls around the school while there were so many clustered together. Rolling his eyes he turned to leave only to bump into a wall of chest.

His heart jumped into his throat when he saw the dark coat—Shamal's was white! Stumbling back a little he looked up to meet the eyes of Hibari's second in command, Kusakabe. Dislodging itself from his throat his heart now fell into his stomach.

"G-Good afternoon..." He stuttered, trying to smile like he _hadn't_ been dreading a chance meeting with a committee member all day.

"Kyou-san would like to see you..." Kusakabe said slowly with an expression like he thought it was the most unimaginable thing possible. Secretly Tsuna agreed. Especially because of the reason.

Wait. Hibari wanted to see him—ah! Did... his heart just stop?! Silently he begged it to start again... and it responded with a harsh thump. "I... I can't. I have something to d—"

"Kyou-san made it clear that if you do not go to him... he'll come find you." Kusakabe replied, almost apologetically.

Tsuna turned red, though he wasn't really sure why before frowning. He needed to hurry and figure this out! "I-I'm sorry! I really can't! I have... something to do for the school. Please tell him..."

He needed to find Kyoko. Soon. Bowing politely he started to walk cautiously around Kusakabe to leave the room. When the older male didn't make a move to stop him he sighed a silent breath of relief before hurrying away to find where Kyoko was.

It didn't take long to find her eating lunch with Hana and some other girls from their class. Asking to talk to her for a minute he was relieved when she followed him back to the classroom. Asking to borrow her notes on the sins he was deeply relieved to find that she actually kept him. He didn't know what he would have done if she had thrown them out.

"Here you go Tsuna-kun." She smiled sweetly at him as she handed her notes over to him.

He returned the smile gratefully as he took the papers. Her handwriting was so cute! He was just about to open his mouth to thank her politely when a loud bang sounded from the classroom door. The easy chatter that had surrounded them only a second before died so fast you would have thought the whole world was suddenly put on mute. Tensing at the dark aura he felt, he turned to the doorway to see Hibari standing there and glaring at him.

He felt completely stupid when his jaw dropped uselessly at the sight of his angry Cloud guardian.

"School work, huh?" Hibari asked darkly, steel blue eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Hello Hibari-senpai." Kyoko greeted cutely, apparently unable to sense the teen's foul mood.

_Kyoko! Don't say hello so happily when he wants to kill me!_ Tsuna complained mentally. Clutching the notes tightly he tried to meet Hibari's eyes but found it hard so he just stared at his nose. "Kyoko-chan was giving me her notes on—"

He was cut off, a fearful tremor shooting through him when Hibari stalked over to where he stood, grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the room. He would have liked to add _forcefully_ but once Hibari's hand touched him... his body obediently followed without any resistance. Was that what you called a survival instinct? He was a little surprised when he was led to the Reception room but then figured he should have expected that. After all... Hibari claimed it as his own. And then he started to feel a little grateful. If Hibari was going to do something perverted to him... he'd rather it be where no one else would see—for both of their sakes. Upon entering the room he tensed a little when he saw Kusakabe but was relieved when Hibari told him to leave, only to tense once more when Hibari locked the door after the other had left.

When Hibari released his arm he brought both to his chest, clinging tightly to Kyoko's notes like they could protect him. He tried his best to ignore the dangerous teen as he felt his eyes upon him but it didn't last long before he was forced to meet the other's eyes.

"Why didn't you come?" Hibari hissed against his ear, making him shiver a little as it tickled.

Honesty, he supposed, made him braver since he couldn't associate with anything else. Looking up he met Hibari's gaze. "I had something to do for school. Kyoko-chan is letting me borrow her notes to make it easier."

Hibari remained silent before letting his gaze trail down to the notes. His face relaxed before he reached out for the papers. "Well... now that you have your notes..."

Tsuna opened his mouth to protest when Hibari pulled the papers away and set them aside but cut himself off when a possessive hand gripped his hip. He had to get away! "Hibari-san—"

"I heard you called for me yesterday..." Hibari said lowly, turning his attention back to the teen he had in his grasp. "The baby said so when that annoying herbivore had you in his grasp."

His face went red even though he tried to stop it, letting Hibari know that it was true. _The baby_... Reborn? Reborn had seen and didn't help him?! And now they were making it sound as if he called him because he _wanted_ to—because he _wanted_ Hibari! "It wasn't like..."

Tsuna felt his breath hitch when nimble fingers undid the first few buttons on his shirt, warm lips pressing against his bare neck.

"Did he touch you, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, though his tone suggested he already knew the answer to that.

"He tried... to kiss me..." Tsuna felt it was safe to answer that at least. Because it was true. But he didn't want to add how he was powerless to stop him from actually doing so... amongst a few other things.

"Oh... and these marks?" Hibari asked softly, trailing a fingertip over his collarbone next to where his lips grazed over his skin. "Not all are the ones I gave you."

_Yamamoto_. But he couldn't tell Hibari that! He would probably get angry and he didn't need him going after the baseball lover when Gokudera already seemed to have an unneeded vendetta against him. "Hibari-san, I tried to make him stop!"

He felt stupid after saying it. But... it seemed to have at least a slightly positive effect. Hibari seemed pleased with that answer, pressing a kiss against his throat before moving to his lips.

Cheeks turning pink he bravely turned his head away in time. "Hibari-san, please. I have something I need to do."

Hibari didn't look pleased about that. He winced when the dark haired teen twisted a fist in his hair, making him look at him again. "I only care about what I want."

He didn't seem to have a problem with being selfishly blunt Tsuna noted with a bit of admiration. Unfortunately that didn't help him in the least. Pushing back a frown since he didn't think his displeasure would bother the disciplinarian in the least he tried to reason. "It's important. I really need to do—"

A harsh kiss pressed to his lips made him whimper helplessly. "Spend time with me first."

Tsuna blinked at how simple that sounded. Spend... time with him? How much _time_? Frowning lightly he looked at his guardian as an idea came to him. "Hibari-san... if I give in a little now will you let me go before lunch is over?"

Hibari seemed to think on that for a minute. "Visit me after school as well."

He only hesitated for a second before nodding slowly. He had what he needed from Kyoko. Hopefully he could find something out before the end of the day... and make everyone normal again. He would have to skip out on Hibari and risk his anger if he found him before he could find a cure but... if he stayed at home for the most part then Hibari wouldn't be able to get to him before he was normal again. And he could stand making this small sacrifice now. If Hibari agreed to let him go before lunch was over... he was sure that meant nothing _too_ sexual could happen between them.

Cheeks turning an embarrassed pink, he raised trembling hands to grip the front of Hibari's shirt before pressing a shy kiss to his lips. The sooner he started this, the sooner he could get it over with. Hibari just watched him with interest, making him blush more. Closing his eyes against the stare he pressed another light kiss before parting his lips a little. All further action was taken from his hands as Hibari took the lead, fist tightening gently in his hair as his mouth devoured his own.

Hibari was all teeth and tongue with this kiss and for some reason it made him tingle as pleasing shivers tickled his spine. Why? Because he wasn't resisting for once? But... the other time he hadn't resisted it didn't feel like this. When the kiss was broken he panted lightly as Hibari nuzzled into his neck, hands stroking his sides for a minute before the taller teen stepped back and took his hand. He was led to one of the couches in the room before he was pulled down onto Hibari's lap after his guardian had sat.

"Hibari-san?" He questioned almost shyly as he was made to straddle the dark haired male. He didn't get a reply as an arm around his waist pushed his hips down into the other teen's causing him to moan lightly in surprise. Embarrassed by the unintentional sound he leaned forward until his face was safely hidden in the crook of Hibari's neck.

Unknown to him Hibari took this as a sign of consent and continued with the action, pushing his hips down once more as he pushed up with his own. A pleased gasp was pulled from his lips. And then an embarrassed squeak as he realized was his gasp had meant. _Now_ what the hell was going on?! Bringing his hands up to cling to the front of Hibari's shirt once more he begged him to hurry up, meaning he wanted Hibari to do what he needed so he could leave.

Hibari took it as a come on.

Tsuna squealed in sudden surprise as he was pushed to lie back on the couch. Before he could register what was happening Hibari was on top of him, pushing his body to lie between his legs. His face felt way too hot as it went a nice shade of red at the feel, heating up more when Hibari ground his own hips against his. It felt so weird... but not bad. And that made it feel wrong. It shouldn't feel... good. For one Hibari was a boy... for another... he was too young for this kind of thing—he wasn't ready!

Before he could protest he was kissed once more. It was strong and heated and... a little scary. Hibari dominated his mouth in such an overpowering way he couldn't help also being a little awed. Was this what was meant by passion? When his lips were released they hurt a little and he had to gasp for breath. Another moan was pulled from him when the friction of his hips against Hibari's felt...

"Hibari-san!" He tried to protest but his voice came out breathlessly so it merely sounded like a plea for more.

Against his will his body arched into the heated touch as fingertips trailed down his chest and over his stomach while firm lips pressed against his pulse. His hips bucked on instinct when he felt the hand stroke over his crotch and his eyes widen as he felt his body respond to the touch in an embarrassing way. Then he panicked. This shouldn't be happening!

Then Hibari stopped. He stilled so suddenly it was like he was turned to stone before coming to life once more and pulling away, teeth gritted and fists clenched. "You should leave now Tsunayoshi."

Blinking in confusion he sat up slowly, watching Hibari with slight concern. He kind of looked like he was in pain. "Hibar—"

"If you don't leave now I won't be able to stop." Hibari muttered looking away. It annoyed him deeply that he was having such a hard time with control.

Tsuna stared for a second before understanding. Getting shakily to his feet he was happy to note that the arousal Hibari had sparked in him wasn't noticeable. Once more embarrassment flooded him, turning his cheeks pink. Purposely avoiding Hibari's gaze he crossed to where Kyoko's notes were and picked them up before moving toward the door. As he made to reach for it his hand was stopped by a firm grip before he was pulled into a warm body, a warning hissed in his ear.

"You'd better return after school..." Hibari said lightly before releasing him.

Tsuna stared at him wide-eyed for a minute before nodding quickly, trying to keep all his thoughts on his lie off of his face. "Of course."

When he was released he hurried from the room and as far away from Hibari as he could go. He was just about to make his way back toward his classroom when he decided to try Shamal once more. He was irritated to see the man still wasn't there and started to wonder if maybe... Reborn had tipped him off to avoid him as well or something. He held back a scowl. Would Reborn really limit his help options? Unfair!

Finally he was distracted by his stomach growling and remembered he still had to eat lunch! Locating a clock he saw he would have to hurry or he was going to miss it completely!

* * *

When the bell sounded to signify the end of school he ran. He ran as fast as he could, giving up on Shamal, following and blending in with the other students who were leaving. He needed to get home before Hibari could find him! Oh, he was going to be _so_ angry when he found out what he did but... but once he figured this all out and was able to get a cure then all would be well! Hopefully Hibari wouldn't even remember the things that happened while he was possessed. Oh no... what if he _did_? Would he still blame him?

And then he started to wonder why he didn't just _tell_ him that he was possessed? Hibari had blamed him hadn't he? Maybe... if he knew what was going on he could fight it? Hibari was strong. He had fought against other things will. Maybe he could be of some help. Although... maybe he wouldn't believe him at all. He sighed.

Too late now. Looking around he saw he was already a few blocks from the school and he really didn't want to have to go back just to try something that might fail and then be caught in Hibari's clutches.

"Such an intense face Tsunayoshi-kun... what unimportant thoughts float around in that fluffy head of yours?"

Tsuna jumped at the voice, not realizing he had been so lost in his thoughts. Body tensing and heart racing he turned reluctantly to face this new annoyance that had managed to sneak up on him.

"Mukuro..." He frowned. What happened to Chrome?

-Chapter 9 End-

--

**A/N:** There! Finally an update! Sorry it took so long! Really...

I don't really have much to say on this chapter since I am so busy with trying to get everything else done but... I hope it's enjoyed. :3

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The Cure That Could Be Fatal


	10. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
